To Love A Mockingbird
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this tale end in a war of ninjas, evil masterminds, careers and the Capitol, the school snobs?
1. Chapter 1: Odd Transfers

**I wanted to try something different so i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games.**

**Plot: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who is pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter One: Odd transfers

"Alright class, tomorrow I expect you all to hand in your history reports on Panem" Ms. Enobaria told us all, I sunk low into my seat, my friend Annie Cresta notice my sudden downhill act "Class dismissed" everyone began packing up their things.

Annie turned to face me, her dark hair smooth along her back "You forgot again didn't you Katniss" she laughed as I nodded "Don't worry, I'll lend you my sources" she digs into bag as she pulls out a file "here" she smiles at me before going to her next class.

I am so grateful Annie is forever kind, I was too busy hunting with dad that I forgot about that report "Another late night" I groan at the thought, I made my way to Home Economics and sat by another one of my friends, Madge Undersee.

"Your early for once" she whispers to me, her blond hair making everything sparkle "Your braid's in a bit of a mess" she touches my dark braid going down my back.

I touch my braid to find that it was indeed messy, I groan again "I hope that was a good groan" Ms. Maysilee walks in and smiles "You alright ms. Everdeen?" I nod as Madge beams at her aunt "Right before I begin, we have a late comer in our class" She points at the door "Please welcome our new transfer student".

A boy comes in, he has blond hair and his blue eyes are sparkling, he's going to be a Career or Capitol for sure. For a second our eyes locked before I looked away from him "Hello, my name's Peeta Mellark" at the sight of him, the Capitol girls screamed in glee, another play toy for them.

"Alright Peeta take a seat" Peeta stops by my desk and stared at me before taking his seat next to a capitol girl who was swoon all over him, I groaned again at the thought of this history report once more "Today, we'll be making cupcakes" the girls all clapped including Madge, I didn't.

-HG-

"Wow" Gale Hawthorne commented on my burnt cupcake, it was lunch time "It's pretty" he lied to me, but since I didn't bake well I just covered it up with a load of icing "Who's it for?" if it wasn't obvious enough, it was for him.

I shoved it in front of him "It's for you Gale" I answered as Annie dumped her swimming bag between Madge and Gale and took a seat "Here" I gave her another one of my cupcakes.

"Thanks, it just brightened my day! " Annie takes one bite before completely choking on it "It's just a little bit burnt katniss" she laughs, and takes another bite. There's one thing about Annie that I like, and that's the fact that she can always turn the tables.

Gale still looks afraid about trying my cupcake "If you don't want it, I can give it to buttercup" I refer the that ugly cat my younger sister Prim keeps, why she loves it? Nobody knows.

"No, I'll eat it" Annie finishes the rest my her cupcake in a gulp before smiling and punching her stomach "Um" he takes a enormous bite swallowing the entire cupcake "yummy" he says weakly before punching himself in the stomach.

Madge looks at Annie and Gale who had both eaten my burnt cupcakes, she decides to change the subject to Peeta Mellark "So did you guys get sudden transfers today?" she asks.

Gale holds his nose to take in the rest of the cupcake before replying Madge "Yeah, a new girl. I think her name was Johanna Mason, she pretty much ignored Mr. Brutus's lecture, what about you guys?".

"We had a boy, his name was Peeta Mellark" Madge was smiling at me, I frowned "He stopped by our desk to stare at Katniss during class, the Capitol girls were blowing their heads off" she was laughing, Gale looked as if he could pick a fight right now but chose not to.

Instead, Gale turns to Annie and asked "Any new students?" Annie clenches her fist and takes a deep breath and nods, whatever happened. I get the feeling, she wasn't happy about it.

"His name is Finnick Odair and he completely owned me today in swimming" Annie squeezes her drink before releasing the carton of milk, Annie grew up by the seas and was the fastest swimmer in this school. So I guess I can see how she is angry with this "I will defeat him" her sea green eyes are already on fire as she hisses, another side of Annie Cresta.

Gale turns to look at the Capitol table "Which ones Peeta?" he asks, its pretty normal to spot him since he's one of the only people that don't have dyed skin, Madge points him out "I'll teach him a lesson", he punches his fist to his hand.

"Don't" I tell Gale "Don't be one of them, your better than that" I turn to notice Peeta's eyes on our little table, I spot a girl with short hair who I am guessing is Johanna Mason since she also doesn't have dyed skin but finding Finnick Odair is not easy since there are a lot of guys with them.

Annie breaks my thoughts "Class is starting soon" she grabs her bag and winks at me "See you soon Katniss, got to go to my locker" she walks away.

Gale takes a look at the clock and nod "Time to go guys, see you tomorrow Madge" he turns to me "You hunting tonight?", I groan as I remember the report "Well I'll see tomorrow then Catnip" he jumps over the seat and goes to his next class leaving me alone with Madge.

"I hate Mathematics" I say as Madge and I grab our things and leave the table "Your lucky you have art next" I say, Madge just smiles as we walk together.

Madge turns to me and says "Don't worry about it Katniss, you'll always be you" she smiles and leaves me alone.

"I guess so" I sigh alone.

-HG-

As soon as I walked to class I see all the Capitol girl falling over one boy, its not Peeta since he's in Madge's class. I saw him walk in, stalker of me much. I talk a seat next to Annie who is busy drinking her tenth bottle of water according to the bottles placed on her desk "Should I ask?" I say to her mockingly.

She shakes her head and takes another sip "I'm drinking down my sorrows" so that guy must by Finnick Odair, I turn to look at Annie again "I'm fine Katniss" she gives me a assuring smile that fades away as soon as Finnick turn to look at us, Annie takes another sip.

I roll my eyes as I grab the bottle from her "You really don't take losing well" I laugh as she nods. She never does like losing, not to anybody or even me. Annie was always a strange type of person but that's why we love her as our friend, she's different from the Careers since she could actually be one of them.

"Hello" I turn to stare into sea green eyes that aren't Annie's, they belong to Finnick, his bronze hair shines in the light which is weird. A capitol girl grabs Finnick's arm and clings onto it, it means he belongs to her.

I smile at him sweetly and reply "Hello" he smiles at me and then to Annie who has somehow opened another bottle of water.

"Is she alright?" he asks about Annie who is still avoiding him because he beat her in a race, she's pretty annoyed and pissed about it still.

I turn to face him "She'll be fine, once she gets her hopes up again" I say before asking "Why are you here?" my eyes glare at Finnick.

"Jumping to conclusions already and you don't even know my name yet, my name's Finnick Odair, what's yours?" .

My brow raised, he sure had a smart mouth for a guy who's pretty much makes all the Capitol girls crazy "Katniss Everdeen, if you don't mind. Could you leave us alone?" I shocked them all as Finnick grinned.

"Alright then" he walks but stops at Annie's desk "I'm sorry about before" So there was more than beating Annie at swimming. The girl still clings to him as they walk back to the group, I see Finnick then talking to Johanna before snatching the bottle from Annie.

Annie looks outraged "Give it back, it's the last one I have!" I hand both of the bottles back "Thank you" she says before she drinks and drinks.

"How are you going to hold all that water in?" I ask as Annie's face goes pale, she doesn't have a back up plan. Annie maybe good with long time planning work but when it comes to short plans, she never really successes "Good luck holding it all in".

"I'll need it".

-End of Chapter One-

**How do you like it? Please review :) Poor Annie.**


	2. Chapter 2: On The Roll

**I m so glad people actually like this story :] yah for me! *crying tears of joy* Enjoy  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games.**

**Plot: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who is pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter two: On The Roll

I woke up to the sounds of guns ringing, dad must have been hunting again with Gale's father like they always did, I groaned. My eyes felt heavy, I was up late last night polishing the finishing touches of that horrid history report "Katniss" Prim poked her head through the door.

"I'm up" I force myself to sit up as Prim's blond hair disappeared from the door, we didn't look alike at all but she was still my younger sister and I love her dearly. My mind wandered off to Gale and his younger siblings, all the people he has to protect when Mr. Hawthorne was busy at work.

Soon, I leave my room in my hunting clothes, maybe today I'll get a chance to go hunting today since I have no distractions, hopefully I won't by the time school ends. Cause, I m going to be off a soon as the bell goes ring and on my way to meet up with Gale, Mr. Hawthorne and dad.

My mother's happy face welcomes me as I grab a toast, she braids my hair like every morning as Prim feeds buttercup and her goat. It was bad enough we had that cat but now a goat as well, we might as well buy her a bear or I'll ask Annie to bring us back a shark the next time she goes fishing. Or even Gale to get or find her a tiger or any other wild life out there. Anything will do for her.

"I have to get going" I sigh at the clock, only one hour before school starts and I intend on making it to school early so that I can pass up my history report and be done with it "See you soon, take care" I bid my sister and mother goodbye as I walk alone along the streets of District 12, rows of houses and nothing more. We lived in a boring district but it was peaceful and quiet, just how I like it. No crazy people, just silence to sharpen the ears.

By the time I reach a seafood dinner in District 4, I see Annie shouting through the door, her dark hair falling through the door while yelling "You better be by the time I get home gramps!" the Cresta dinner was a family dinner handled and owned by Joseph Cresta or Grandpa Cresta as he tells us to call him and helped out by Annie who calls her grandfather, the bloody gramps.

"He found out?" Yesterday, Annie had lost her place and title as the fastest swimmer in school to the new boy and Capitol magnet, Finnick Odair, Annie's self-claimed arch rival. He doesn't have a clue on her grudge against him, he needs to know or else, well Annie was capable of murder so, yah. He had to be careful.

Annie sighed before shaking her head "No, the bloody gramps fell down the stairs and the doctor told him to stay in bed" she ran her hand through her dark hair "How will I handle the dinner by myself?" In the cresta dinner, Annie took orders and made the drinks and sent to food off while Grandpa Cresta did all the cooking.

Before I could stop myself from saying it I told her "I'll help out with you tonight" her bright smile shone on her face again "I bet Gale and Madge wouldn't mind, but we want to be paid" Annie laughed at my request.

"Sure, why not".

I smile but then frowned, no hunting tonight. Another night without hunting, that's two days in a row I missed bonding time with my dad. So much for no distractions, I just made one. Great.

-HG-

First thing we see when we walk through Panem Highschool gate's are the Capitols at one end with all the new transfers, Careers on the other side, eying them with envy and of course, the other normal people in this highschool like me, Annie, Gale, Madge and a good friend of mine, Cinna.

"Katniss!" he says as he embraces me to a hug "I missed you guys" he hugs Annie, Cinna lived to be a stylist and that's why he's been out of school for a few months already, he was busy trying to spread his style.

I have modeled for him already in a few shots, his new line is called 'The girl on fire' I was the star of the shoot.

"Hunting tonight?" Gale asks me, Annie smiles as I fill them in on what happened to Grandpa Cresta "So you guys in?" I asked hoping they would agree, cause I don't want to be a loner doing this alone.

Gale scratched his head "So we'll be paid?" Annie nodded "Count me in then" he smiles and pats Annie on the back.

Madge said yes without hesitation, it turns out her parents wants her to learn how to actually be a waitress and this was a great opportunity, her parents were even willing to pay Annie and her Grandfather for the experience.

Cinna thought about it first before agreeing, he also added "I need so money and who knows, I might get a new idea for my fashion designs" he smiles and Annie nearly cries tears of joy.

"Thank you guys so much" she was really happy, but then a Career ruins the moment as they walks up to us and asks Annie.

"Are you signing up for the Star Talent show?" Clove was what you could call beautiful but unlike Annie, she uses her power to gain her label in this world but she can't seem to over throw the Capitols. So she settled for being a Career instead, the next best thing in the social ladder.

Annie thought about it "I'll get back to you on that question" she didn't sound really sure, Clove nodded and walked back to her group.

"Talent shows aren't my thing" she tells us and laughs weakly, she was lying and we all knew that. She was a pure honest person and lying is impossible for her.

Cinna adds "Besides, you have to support your family and if you do go for it" he looks from left to right, everything about him looks natural even if he did come from the same background as the Capitols. "Promise me, you'll let me design your dress" Annie laughs weaker than before "I mean it" Cinna adds, his face went serious.

The bell rang, it was time for homeroom.

-HG-

Not only did I find out that Peeta Mellark was in my homeroom class with Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair, we had to sit for, I don't know how long and listen to them introduce themselves while the Capitols were being fan girls, even the guys but at least I knew Annie was hating it too.

"My name is Peeta Mellark" Peeta speaks again, it sound like a train announcement since it was a repeat of yesterday but he added "My family and I have moved to District 12 and I have two brothers" even girls who weren't Capitols screamed, I m surprised Ms. Enobaria lasted this long before telling them to be quiet.

Peace at last, well that was what I thought before Finnick Odair spoke, it was worse that Peeta and Annie's face throughout the speech was golden comedy. She was trying so hard not to scream 'Rematch' in his face.

"I m Finnick Odair, I stay with my family in District 4" Annie's head slammed against her desk, I feel her pain although nobody noticed she hit her head as the Capitol's were yelling like crazy fans seeing a celebrity. Finnick continued "I like the sea and my parents are environmentalist" that makes him more popular, great, by the time this all ends. I'll be deaf for sure.

Johanna wasn't really that interesting, it went something like this "The name's Johanna Mason and I don't have a family or anyone I love" the end. Short and simple, finally!.

Annie breath easily at last as the homeroom bell rang "Pass up you reports please" Ms. Enobaria asks, I dig into my bag and find it. This report better be getting my a A+ because I spent a lot of hours working on it, a lot of time I could have used to bond with my dad.

"Sayonara!" I say to my report and walk out with Annie by my side "Free from the report at last!" I yell and stretch my hands out, it felt good. Now to get this day over with.

I m on roll today!, so far I've aced my surprise pop quiz, I hit a winning strike at baseball today and I won the last chocolate brownie before the Capitols or careers could get it, success for me today.

"I m on roll today" I smile as the rest of my friends gawp at my success.

Annie then cracks up and laughs "You don't say Katniss" they all laugh along, we avoid the attention we're getting, we just need us and only us.

Its going to be a good day tonight.

-HG-

Annie has the biggest scowl on her face, it turns out the first person to enter the dinner was none other than Finnick Odair and his classy family join by other people who I am guessing are their guest.

Gale frowns at the sight of Peeta Mellark, Madge tries to look sweet, Cinna's combing his hair in the mirror and I'm sitting on the counter.

"I'll be in the kitchen taking painkillers" Annie walks through the wooden door.

I grab a soda bottle from the cooling machine and toss it at Annie "Here" she catches it with breeze and pushes through the doors, once the guest settles I walk up with a pen and notepad in my hand "What would you like to eat?" I try to sounds polite to them.

-End of chapter two-

* * *

><p><strong>What could go wrong? Please Review :]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Losing Annie's Mind

**I'm try to write longer chapters like some readers requested but its hard to manage three stories at once so i take turns to write them so please be patient.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games.**

**Plot: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who is pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter three: Losing Annie's Mind

The rain was pouring hard, the murky wet sand was unpleasant to step in but this was a funeral and I didn't care, I was here because I needed to be here. Annie needs me and that's all that matters right now, I saw her in the very front as she wore a black dress, the dress she wore when he came to her first talent show and she won.

It was such a happy time but this type of event just washes it away leaving emptiness behind.

On the floating boat, laid the lifeless body of Joseph Cresta, Annie's grandfather had passed just last night. Gale, Cinna and Madge stood by my side we were all invited by Annie, Clove and some other Careers turned up since they respected Grandpa Cresta, from the corner of my eye I spot Finnick Odair standing by an elderly lady. I don't know who it is though or why he came.

Annie broke onto her knees and clutched her hand to her ears "He's not dead" I ran to her and hugged her, many people tried to hold her back as she tried to grab for her grandfather's leg "He's not dead" her eyes filled with tears as she pushed harder, I hugged her as tight as I could. Gale and Cinna comes through the crowd and helps me hold her down.

"He's gone Annie" I hold her in my arms as she cries, tears rolling down. She stopped struggling and hung on to me, Grandpa Cresta's boat floated away as everyone threw their rose into the water to pay their respects, the colour mattered, Red for 'You were great', Purple for 'You'll forever be in my heart', Black for 'How could you leave me' and Pink for 'I respect you'.

Gale, Cinna and Madge threw a pink rose into the sea, I waited for everyone else to finish as Annie still cried on my shoulder. My dress was muddy from the sand but still, it didn't matter, I watched silently as Finnick and the elderly stepped forward, they both threw a red rose, my brow raised, i anxious to know why.

"I m okay now" Annie's sea green eyes were circled with red, but I didn't think so. I watched as Annie threw a single black and purple rose into the sea, everyone was silent, Annie stood there, her back facing everyone as she yelled so everyone could hear her "How could you! You were my only family you fool and now you just leave me like that? You're just as low as they were!" Annie was referring to her parents who left her when she was only 4, if Grandpa Cresta hadn't found her that day, Annie would have become a nun.

Gale puts a hand on her shoulder "He's in a better place now" Annie drops to her knees and resume crying, I grab a purple rose and threw it into the sea, I made a vow that day and I intend on keeping it.

My eyes watched Grandpa Cresta's boat drift farther away "I'll watch her for you", I closed my eyes and went back to Annie and whispered to her "I'll protect you Annie".

Madge added "We all will" she referred to Cinna and Gale "We'll always be here for you Annie".

"Thank you" Annie weakly sobbed through her tears, my mind wander off to the night that Annie's world broke, it was the night we were working in the dinner it all happened.

-HG-

"They want some Tomato fried and boiled Shark" Annie snorted, I continued telling her the orders "Trident fried squid" The girl in front of me rolled her sea green eyes and I announced the last order "Lemon and ginger squeezed fishes, 20 fishes" I snap close the notebook and looked at the brown dark haired girl.

Annie was thinking and that grinning face doesn't suggest anything good, she's up to something "So this is all of them?" She was asking about Finnick's, Peeta's and Johanna's family, I nodded as she scowled.

I laugh softly "What do you have in mind?" Annie was too predictable "Poison Finnick?" she nodded before rushing to the fridge "Alright, I'll leave you to cook" I pass through the doors of the kitchen to behind the counter, I make all the drinks in a breeze "Madge" I call out as she comes out wearing a specially made apron "Okay.." I say to her.

Gale comes in with bags of ice "How do they do it?" he asks before refilling my ice lemon tea drink"This thing weighs a ton, Grandpa cresta must work out a lot?" I chuckle and shake my head. He turns to look at me weirdly "What?" he asks.

"You really don't know, do you?" I begin guffawing, I attract the attention of everyone, even Annie who's staring through the door "It's nothing" I tell her, I stand back up and say "Annie carries the ice you weakling" I watch as Gale's jaw drop "No joke, Grandpa Cresta does the cooking remember".

More costumers come in as Cinna prepares the tables and Madge takes the orders, Annie rings the bells as their first dish rolls up, tomato fried and boiled shark, I grab the dish before Madge could serve it up to the Odairs, Mellarks and Masons as I into head to the kitchen.

Annie frowns when she sees me "What?" she acts innocently "There's nothing wrong with the dish" she was a hopeless liar as I pointed out to a piece of revolting haggis on her chopping board "Fine" she removes the pieces of haggis she has carefully placed into the bin, I take the dish out once more.

"Anything wrong?" Madge asks as she takes the dish and goes, I shake my head as Cinna and Gale stand by my sides.

Gale spoke first "Haggis?" he asked as I nodded, Cinna cracked up laughing soon "The things she does" I agree with Gale on that point, I pass Annie the next few orders as I walk through the doors again. The phone rang.

"Hello? Cresta Dinner, this is Katniss Everdeen speaking" my voice spoke as I heard some worrying breathing.

"_May I speak to Annie Cresta please, this concerns her grandfather" _

My heart sank as I yell for Annie; the girl came running out as she grabbed the phone from my hands.

Annie's eyes were filled with concern "Hello?" she spoke with fear in her voice, her face dropped and soon turned white as she dropped the phone, before I noticed she was out the door.

"_Hello? Annie? Hello?"_

I put the phone on loud speaker so we all could hear "Um Annie left" I replied the woman on the other line "May I ask what's going on?" I hear some murmurs on the other line before the lady spoke again.

"_Joseph Cresta has lung cancer and I am afraid he only has 8 hours more to live before it stops working" _

My heart must have skipped a beat, Gale, Cinna and Madge had the same face "Handle the shop" I grab my coat and walk out the door breaking into a fast run as my boots hit the pavement, I had to find Annie I just had too.

She out in the wild all alone and she needed somebody to comfort her, she needed me.

-HG-

It was the first day of school since Grandpa Cresta had passed, Annie didn't come to school, and she still didn't leave her home, the dinner had been closed ever since Gale told everyone to beat it and get out.

"Miss Cresta?" the attendance was being taken and she still didn't come, I did manage to find her but it was in a very unexpected place, she was hiding inside a old broken boat but I understood why she hid there, it was their boat. Grandfather Cresta had made it for her tenth birthday.

They rode on it for days and it turned to years but I guess it was kept for other reasons when it stopped floating on the surface of the water.

Reality came back to me as the door of the classroom slide open, Annie walked in, her eyes were red from crying but other than that she managed to handle coming to school well, Capitol girls and the Careers didn't even say a thing, and they just kept quiet.

"He wants you to be here" I squeeze Annie's and smile at her; she gave a small smile in return.

She's recovering from it, and she'll get better.

Hopefully.

-HG-

"I love you" I watched from a safe distance as Madge confessed to Peeta her crush for a week now, even though she knew we had this spark, Madge still gave it a go. She's brave.

Peeta scratched the top of his messy blond hair "Sorry, I like someone else" Madge's face dropped, Jerk. He was a complete jerk, I mean couldn't he have rejected her kindly? A girl with a coloured head walked over and pulled Peeta away from the scene, I recognize her as Effie, a Capitol girl but she's nicer than the other girls.

"Smooth" Gale was standing behind me with Cinna and Annie, we had all witness that horrible sight, I walk over and give Madge a squeeze as she begins crying on my shoulder "He's not good enough for you Madge" Gale speaks as Cinna nods.

Annie doesn't speak but she agrees and silently says "There are more fish in the sea" Another District 4 quote or saying, I agree with Annie.

"Let's go for lunch" I pull Madge with me to the cafeteria, as we walked pass the Capitol table the girls stopped and snickered at Madge, I ignored them but apparently Gale, Cinna and Annie didn't let it slip so easily.

As Gale was walking by, he accidentally spilled his soup over Johanna's head and walked away, strike one, she wasn't happy but she let the fault slip away. Annie took another approach, she pushed Finnick's face into the fish and beef he was eating leaving a spread of sauce all over the nearest Capitol girls face's and all Finnick did was laugh as it was a joke. Strike two.

Cinna did the most interesting thing as a stylist, he walked up to Peeta and told him to wash his hair and everything, he practically lectured him the whole hour and when he was done, he moved on to Finnick and Johanna. Strike three, so when will the war begin.

"Thanks you guys" Madge sobbed and weakly smiled, Gale nodded and went to get another soup, Annie smiled and Cinna, he was still lecturing.

-HG-

I shut my locker door, the last bell rang ages ago as I turned to walk away but a figure blocked my way, Peeta stood there and for once, there weren't any Capitol girls around to glomp him or yell in his ear.

"What do you want?" I spoke coldly to him after what he did to Madge, I could not forgive him at all, not one bit.

Peeta smiled as stated his request "A dinner date".

-End of Chapter three-

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took a while to write... Please Review and tell me your thoughts.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Trial of the Dinner Date

**I could have uploaded this earlier but i have to kind of manage my other story but don't worry, i m not going to stop, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games.**

**Plot: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who is pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter four: Trial of the Dinner Date

My eyes twitch tensely as I sat inside this posh District 1 Restaurant, Gale sat by my side. His face was calm but I bet he's just as scarred as we sat facing Effie, a Capitol girl. Her hair was purple and wildly flowing around, she smiled as her eyes twinkled whenever Peeta smiled, gross in a way. I turned my head to see Finnick and his current date, Amelia. They were smiling, I turned away to look at the most dangerous opponent I have tonight, Johanna with a Capitol boy, she wasn't happy.

"How did we accept this dinner?" Gale whispered to me, our faces were covered by the menu, this was kind of awkward, I shrugged "Danger" his face went white; I searched and search around until my eyes rested on what he meant.

I gulped deeply as Madge walked through the door, this was bad. Really bad, just yesterday she had confessed to Peeta Mellark her love and had it rejected. Painfully rejected.

My eye's snapped as I was met by light blue orbs, Peeta's eyes seemed to sparkle at me "You are right Katniss?" he asked me, I nodded and took a sip of my water; he wore a simple tuxedo with a bow. It was formal, even for someone like me and Gale.

"This way" the voice of the waiter was heard as footsteps were heard, please. I prayed that Madge doesn't see me; my hands gripped the silk material of my red dress tightly. I had to be careful; this dress belonged to my mother.

Gale wore the same praying expression "It's too crowded" a way too familiar voice spoke as another agreed but It was a female's voice this time "Cinna's right, let's leave Madge" Annie.

Madge then spoke to them "Why?".

"Because, there aren't any private tables now are there?" He was making up an excuse, of course he was, and he was doing it for my sake. Cinna and Annie were the only other ones other than me and Gale that knew that we were both here on a dinner date but as friends of course "Let's get going".

I sighed in relief but the waiter spoke "We have a private room over there" Thanks a lot I cursed under my breath.

"Let's go" Madge began walking away, I was glad. An elbow accidentally brushed pass and hit the edge of my table causing my fork to fall, a figure with dark brown wavy hair crouched down and picked It up, she handed It to me, and she had also pushed a letter Inside It.

Annie stood up straight and forced a chuckle "My bad, I m such a klutz at times" she smiled, It was bright smile. I forgot how much she hadn't smiled after Grandpa Cresta and for the first time I noticed she wasn't wearing black but a simple black denim jeans and a simple tank top, Annie was recovering well "Where the table?" She asked brightly, It was good to see her like that again, polite but sweet and cunning.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Finnick's sea green eyes watching her as well, my hands began crushing something, I soon notice the note Annie had stuck into my grip, and it read:

"We'll stall, enjoy your date Katniss. Me and Cinna have got Madge covered and Cinna says : Don't ruin the hair style I gave you!. Thanks all! Have fun"

I snuck a smile onto my face only open my eyes to see Peeta's face looking directly at me. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I turn away from his sight and begin to eat into my food but my hands are still tense.

-HG-

"Eat salad you freaks!" a random person yelled before tossing a fine plate of lettuce into another random person's face, all of hell has broken loose in a matter of 30 minutes.

I hid under the dining table as Gale crawled to join me, Cinna, Madge and Annie "It's like food war out there" his once clean tuxedo was painted with food spatters as Cinna pulled a disgusted face "It's only cream pie Cinna, it's not like it's soup right?" Annie wiped some cream with her finger and tasted it, Gale followed.

"Not bad" Annie licks her finger again "I wonder what pie this is?" her sea green eyes wander off.

Madge still ignores me as she sits as far away as she can from me "Madge" I say but she just shuttles back even more "Listen, I don't like him..." I trail off but Madge turns to look at me, tears flowing down her face as she tries hard not to yell at me.

"Then why were you here on a date with him?" she snaps as her blonde hair left remains of pie from when Annie had to throw a pie in her face to cover her seeing my face after she saw Gale "What kind of friend are you?" she breaks down and cries, Annie gives her a hug. I try to hug her but she just pushes me away from her and resumes her curled up position.

Gale tries to explain things to her "If it was a date, then why am I here Madge?" he asks her as Annie smiles and Cinna grins "Both of you, wipe that smirk off your face because I did not come here to spy on Johanna Mason because I do not like her" they both scowl.

Madge turned to me, her eyes were redder so she must have snuck some tears out just now "I forgive you Katniss" I smiled and held my arms out for a friendship hug but Madge just continued "But why didn't you tell me?" she raised her voice slightly, Annie and Cinna looked away and began whistling like fools and Gale joined them. They were too obvious.

"I didn't want to hurt you Madge and besides, it's not like I wanted to be here, I was forced to" My voice quivered as I remembered how Peeta had threatened me and Gale, it was just wrong. Madge glompped me as we hugged, I was touching moment before the covers of the table were lifted and a messy Johanna, Finnick, Amelia, Effie and Peeta crawled under.

Annie's nose twitched before she snarled "Thanks for running the moment" Cinna screamed at the state of their clothes before bringing out his emergency costume kit "Seriously?" Annie complained as he fixed their clothes.

Madge, Gale and I laughed at Annie and Cinna, they really knew how to cheer us up, and Annie smirked before concluding "You guys cheered up now?" I nodded and gave Annie a small hug. She licked more cream off Gale's clothes "What?".

-HG-

Annie kicked the soccer ball hard as she was pissed after what happened, soon after the food fight was over. We were blamed or framed as Annie called it and were forced to clean the entire restaurant which she didn't like at all, it was annoying she had to clean the dinner but a 5 storey classy dinning home did not fit her idea of a celebration at all.

"We were framed!" Annie screeched again as she swung her hands in the air like an angry toddler, I smiled "Framed I tell you, I'll sue them!" She protested as Gale patted her head to calm her down.

Gale was wearing Panem's high school football team's goal keeper uniform as he was the goal keeper for the school team, Annie wore a uniform too but hers was different as it was black and purple. Mine was almost the same but white and green, on my arm was the Captain's band but I don't know if Coach Beetee will keep me this year.

"Company" On the other side of the field was none other than Peeta Mellark and his group of Capitol followers although most of the girls were all over Finnick "Peeta's waving at you Katniss" Annie noted as Gale grabbed a ball and marched off towards the goal.

The worst thing about it was that their parents were there with them, their rich power hunger parents "How do I kick their butts and make it look like an accident now?" Annie scowled, she waved at somebody by the bleachers "Hey Cinna, I like your flag" Annie smiled, I laughed at the flag.

Cinna had made a huge flag to cheer us on to get through the tryouts today, on one side was Annie's photo with a enormous quote saying "ACE STRIKER OF THE GIRLS TEAM" on the other side was Gale's and my photo's and of course there were large quotes as well.

"THE AWESOME CAPTAIN OF THE GIRL'S TEAM...KATNISS!"

"DE AMAZING GOALKEEPER OF PANEM HIGH SCHOOL'S BOY SOCCER TEAM... GALE!"

Effie jumped from her seat and began cheering for Peeta, it was a cheerleading face off now.

-End Of Chapter Four-

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT ON TO LOVE A MOCKINGBIRD! It's an all out cheerleading face off! Cinna VS Effie who will be victorious! Review as well please.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5: Cheer Off! CinnaVSEffie?

**I hope you like this chapter, i felt like not updating sooner but someone Cough*They know who it is* asked me to post it so i will in gratitude for all the help i have recieved :)**

**Disclamier: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Summary:**Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter five: Cheer Off! CinnaVSEffie!

"GO ANNIE! GO KATNISS! GO GALE!" Cinna out cheered the Capitol girls by the sidelines as he waved the flag even higher "C'mon Madge, Join me" He passed Madge some bright colour pom-poms "Let's go! G-O what does that spell?" he turned to Madge who was waving the pom-poms very weakly.

Madge then realized that Cinna was asking her "Go?" she answered as Cinna jumped in the air and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"GO KATNISS! GALE! ANNIE!" Cinna landed perfectly on his feet as Effie scowled.

Effie brought out a cloth but it was much smaller than the flag Cinna had made and began waving it around, on it was Peeta's face, Gale scowled at the sight of it, I smiled at Peeta's face, it was a nice picture of him. As soon as that thought processed, I frowned; I had just though Peeta's face was nice. Not like me at all.

"PEETA FOREVER ROCKS! AND HE IS WAY BETTER THAN THOSE THREE!"

Cinna yelled back fiercely "WHO WAS CAPTAIN FOR THREE YEARS IN A ROW, WHO SCORED 10 GOALS IN THE FINALS AND WHO HAS A PERFECT RECORD FOR NEVER LETTING ANYBODY SCORE HUH?" He turns to Madge who says shyly.

"Katniss, Annie and Gale" she blushed at all the attention before turning away, Madge was shy when it came to a lot of attention since she never really talked to many people, other than us.

"YOU BET THEY ROCK AND PEETA DOES NOT!" The Mellark family begin glare at Cinna who just waves his massive flag around ignoring the group of blue eyes staring harshly at him.

Effie is pissed as she calls for help from some other girls before yelling out "PEETA! PEETA! PEETA! WHO'S THE BEST?" she asks her support.

"PEETA AND FINNICK" Effie smirks.

Cinna does a triple back flip, two cartwheels in a row before landing in a split as he takes out some fire crackers and sends them bursting, my face is there in the sky with big bold letters underneath "FOREVER KATNISS" This was getting a bit awkward.

Gale joined me and Annie as we watched them compete to see who is the better cheerleader, even if Cinna was a guy "I thought this was meant to be try outs for this year's soccer team" Gale remarked as Effie began copying Cinna's movements but it seem to end badly as she landed on her butt instead of her legs.

"They are Gale" a voice came from behind us as we all turned around to see the boy's team captain, Blight "How have you been doing Katniss?" he asks me before crouching to face Annie "Prepared to beat Gale's record of being a prefect goalkeeper?" he asked as Annie smirk.

Gale scowled "I thought you were on my side" he protested.

"I am but I feel that Annie might break the record this year" Blight remarked before stand straight and tall "What is going on over there?" a group of girls have now gathered around them, we all got closer so that we could hear what all this commotion was about and of course, it had to be something to do with the Cinna VS Effie battle right now.

Cinna's voice could be heard speaking "Katniss is the best Effie" he has this victory smile on his smug face.

"No my Peeta and Finnick are, right girls?" A whole group of fan girls wearing shirts and waving mini flags with Peeta and Finnick's face, mostly Finnick's face nodded "They are right?" she crossed her arms onto her chest to show she meant business.

The crazy fan girls all yelled and shrieked one word, and that was "YAH!"It was loud.

Cinna waved for the group of cheerleaders to come, these girls were popular but not as popular as the Careers or Capitol "hey girls, these guys are trying to upstage you, are you going to let that happen?" Effie and the fan girls knew they didn't have a chance against the real cheerleaders.

-HG-

"How does Cinna know the cheerleaders again Katniss?" Gale asks me with a confused face.

"He designed their cheer uniform remember" I whispered back to him.

-HG-

All the original cheerleaders wore a pissed and angry expression, there was one thing they hated and that was to be upstaged "NO WAY! WE TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU CINNA!" Cinna wore a smug smile as he mouthed to Effie _'I own, sister',_ the cheerleaders yelled together aloud "KATNISS ROCKS AS A SOCCER PLAYER!"

"No Peeta and Finnick rocks!" Effie yelled back at them, the Odairs and Mellarks nodded in agreement.

The fan girls all shouted "YAH!" as Effie mouthed back _'prepare to lose'_.

"Girls, let's show them how we own, cheerleading style" All the cheerleaders got in formation as Cinna led the group "5...4...3...2...1" Out of nowhere music began as the cheerleaders and Cinna began dancing together as a group, when Cinna waved his pom-poms, they waved theirs "K...A...T...N...I...S...S! What does that spell?" Cinna yelled to the girls.

"KATNISS" he smirked as Effie clenched her fist.

-HG-

"Things are getting weirder every single year I tell you" Annie spoke as we observed Cinna's little dance off, maybe dance parade would sound better.

-HG-

Appearantly Cinna and Effie's battle didn't seem to be over yet as Effie declared war.

"Bring it ON! Peeta and Finnick ROCK!" She challenged them as Cinna yelled back angrily.

"You want more?" He was getting started "Well then we'll give you more" he turned to the group of cheerleaders "GIRLS! LET'S SHOW THEM WHO ROCKS! AND WHERE THEY STAND IN THIS CHEERLEADING WORLD" Their heads nodded.

I watched as they battled it out doing flips and dance moves and cheers, this was getting weird "Hey Blight?" I called out to Blight as he jogged over to me, he left a while after hearing about a cheer off and decided he had nothing to do with it "What's going to happen?" I ask him as his brain is pretty big when it comes to sports.

"I don't know" he replies.

Annie turned to stare at me with her sea green eyes; she is still sitting on the ground since she got tired from standing "They'll probably have some cat fights with heated words later".

Blight turns to Annie "C'mon, it'll help you warm up" he hauled her up "Let's go Katniss" I nod as I turn away from crowd drawing attention and ran for the ball.

-HG-

"Oh, I'll get her soon I tell you" Cinna cursed as we sat down at the lunch table the next day, this heat still hasn't died down at all "Effie Trinket will go down".

Annie sipped her chocolate milk silently before piping up "Anybody going for the Saturday charity bowling tournament?" she asked, we all raise our hand up "With who?".

"You're a nosy kid Annie" Gale laughs as Annie gives him a soft punch "I m going with Katniss, right?" I nod at Gale "We'll show them who rocks" Cinna's head perked up.

"Well, I happen to be going with Madge, right?" Madge smiles and nods back at him "Who are you going with Annie?" Annie grins.

Blight joins us as he pats Annie's head as if she's just a 5 year old kid "I m Annie's partner for the tournament, ready to lose?" he grins.

"Heck no were won't!" Gale yells.

"Prepare to taste defeat" Cinna slams his palm down on the table.

Many eyes stare at us, Careers looking as the Capitols give us an eerie aura and glare but all I do is laugh and so do the others. We were just having fun and there was nothing wrong with it.

-End of chapter six-

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it, review! Next Chapter : Sleepover Gatecrashers!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gatecrashers

**I realized this is the longest chapter i have ever typed for this story, wow but i m sorry if the chapter is boring :( but don't worry, i will bring the humor back soon. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter six: The Gatecrashers

It was a starry night, the perfect night for Madge's birthday sleepover.

The Undersee mansion door creaked open as a bundle of blonde hair poked through "Oh, come on in Katniss" she leads me into her mansion passing various carnelian coloured rooms and onyx carpets, they were a rich family unlike mine.

"Pass it over Gale" I hear Annie's voice through the doors of Madge's bedroom, as we walk in Cinna smiles and waves as he lays his sleeping bag by the fireplace, a good choice. Gale and Annie were tumbling around on the velvet carpets as they fought over a pack of fat cakes. Were fat cakes really that good?

Madge screamed as they both nearly crashed into her rare Persian vase her father had bought "Please, I'll go get some more fat cakes, just stop fighting" Annie and Gale sat up as they nodded, I laughed as Madge sighed in relief before running to fetch some more.

"Really, fat cakes are what you guys fight over?" I toss my sleeping bag into Gale's lap and sit down completing the circle as Cinna hops down by my right leaving space on my left for Madge "What did you get Madge?" I ask as I pull out a small medium sized box "I got her a necklace" to be honest, I didn't know what to get her.

Annie un-pocketed a small parcel wrapped in sea blue paper "What do you get a girl who has it all?" Annie countered back; I shrugged as Cinna brought out an enormous box "What is that?" My eyes stared for ages at that present.

Suddenly, "I got more fat cakes!" Madge burst through the door she dropped the fat cakes as Gale and Annie dramatically jumped to save them from falling to the group, Madge just stared at the presents laid out "For me?" Cinna nodded as I smiled.

Gale and Annie both dramatically cried as they both had failed to save one fat cake that has dropped to the ground before they could grab it; they were sobbing over one fat cake when they practically saved 14 fat cakes each but Annie recovered and joined us soon as Gale continued to weep over that last cake, so much for his manliness.

"Madge, your friends are here" A maid pops her head through the door.

I raise a brow as Madge stood up to see who else came; I turned to Cinna and Annie and mouthed _'do you know who?' _ They both shook their head; Madge let out a soft gasp "I didn't invite you".

"But we came all this way" I grip the carpet as I recognize that voice anywhere.

Another voice spoke "And we told our families as well" Annie stopped eating; you could see her sea green eyes burning with anger.

"Might as well let us join now" Cinna scowled as this feminine voice spoke.

Madge still blocked our view but we already knew who had come, I was furious. How could they just come here without an invitation, it was just being rude and on her birthday, on Madge's birthday.

In walked in the gatecrashers, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Effie Trinket, Amelia Gregory and of course their king, the all high mighty Peeta Mellark.

Great, wilder animals that me and Cinna had to control, as if Annie and Gale weren't bad enough.

-HG-

"Let's play spin the bottle" Amelia brought out a glass bottle from her bag as Finnick's left arm was around her waist, it was sickening site for sore eyes, weren't they under aged I mean, do their parents approve cause I know my parents would freak out.

Madge shook her head, Gale put his arms in a cross, Cinna and I both said no. This left Annie to answer "Request denied" she spoke in a monologue tone as she turned to Madge and sweetly asked "Got more fat cakes?" Gale perked up and smiled.

"I'll go check" as soon a Madge left the room, Annie's soft voice and face disappeared as her stern face turned to the gatecrashers. Gale crossed his arms, Cinna frowned and I just stared hard and coldly at them giving them the silent treatment.

Annie spoke up "I don't know what kind of sick game you guess are planning but if you hurt Madge tonight, on her birthday" her voice got deadlier "I swear I'll k– " I cut her off since it was obvious what she was going to say.

"Who told you?" I snapped at them as the attention turned to me, great "I said– "This time Effie cut me off and responded my question.

"We heard you guys speaking and thought why not come" her pink haired glowed in the light, a little too bright.

"So you eavesdropped on us?" Annie was not happy, she glared even harder.

Cinna snorted and hissed back "You're just sorry because you lost" Effie glared daggers back at him as they began a glare war.

Amelia cut in "We just want to have fun right Finny?" I tried hard not to gag at their lovey dovey moment but was just sickening; Gale looked away as Annie slammed the bathroom door shut "What's wrong with you guys?" she was annoyed.

Annie stuck her head through the door and yelled "Get a room then" she locked the door, if I m right about this hunch, she isn't coming out until she gets her fat cakes.

"This is going to be a long night" I groaned, I reached out for my sleeping bag only to find a warm hand touching mine, I turned to look only to meet Peeta's eyes "My bag please" he smiles at me as he touches my bag before handing it to me as I snatch it away, he pouts a bit "Annie, got anymore room in that toilet?" I yelled as Cinna and Gale grab their things and followed me.

Effie smiled as she shouts to Cinna "You admit defeat!" she stick her hands in the air.

Cinna turns around and throw his biggest brush at her "Comb you hair, it can be a jungle" he counter back before slamming the door and cursing "I shall be avenged."

We all leave Peeta, his followers and their lovey dovey scenes before things get out of hand.

-HG-

Gale laid on him back as the bathroom was huge, plenty of space for everyone.

It was hard to say this but the bathroom was home warming and comfortable "Anyone hungry?" I asked as I opened a pack of cupcakes, Cinna smiles and take one but Annie and Gale don't "What, don't you guys want one?" I asked in frustration, they were too picky when it came to food.

"Well, did you make it Katniss?" Annie asked politely, Gale nodded. I scowled at the fact that they still were cautious about my baking, but I can't blame them for eating my over cooked and burnt cupcake back then, how was I to know we were only meant to leave them there for 40 minutes and not a hour.

Cinna bit into the cupcake and ate it "It's delicious Katniss" I haul my arm out and point at him, Annie and Gale grab one before flying off to cupcake heaven.

Madge walks in through the door, she looks shocked at first to find us but she brushes it off as she drops a load of fat cakes.

Annie took one and bit into it "It's so good" her dark brown hair glimmering in the light "So yummy" her sea green eyes glowed as she floated off to fat cake heaven now, Gale did the same but his hair did not shimmer or glow but his eyes did.

"So why are we in my toilet?" Madge asked us.

Cinna answered "Gatecrashers" he took another cupcake "Sorry if they ruined your birthday" he spoke before giving Madge a hug, I did the same.

"Its okay" Madge smiled at us, she got up an opened the door "Let's go have fun with them" I stood up and brushed my pants, Cinna did the same.

"Come on you two" I grab Annie and pulled her along, Cinna on the other hand was stuck with Gale who was also in daze, probably dreaming about fat cakes.

Again.

-HG-

"I dare you to go flirt with that tree as if it was your girlfriend Finnick" Johanna snicker as Finnick stood up and went out the door "He's really doing it" she laughed.

We were all stuck in a game of truth and dare, Annie and Cinna sat on the sidelines as they both didn't want anything to do with it which was reasonable, I would be sat with them too however somebody had to include me. Peeta Mellark just had to include me.

We all watched as Finnick go up to a tree smirking and purring to it, I turned away as he began thumping it, I true sight for sore eyes "Oh gross" I say as I turn to see Cinna and Annie recording this.

Amelia disagreed with me "I like it" her eyes were on fire, she really was a true Capitol snob and a mean one too. "What are you two doing?" she demanded as she stomped over to Annie and Cinna, I race there and block my arms out protectively "What are you doing, don't stand in my way!" she yells fiercely "This could ruin Finny's rep if this gets to the internet".

"Too bad then" Gale says as he grabs the memory chip from both the cameras and pocket them "It's his problem after all" Amelia was furious she shoved me away as I prepared to collide with the wall, Peeta caught my arm as I leaned back into him; my face was burning up as Madge ran to my aid.

Peeta helps he stand up "You okay Katniss?" he asks as I nod and look away avoiding his blue gaze, Madge helps support me as my leg is hurting from the sudden force Amelia had given me.

I turn away only to see Amelia in front of Annie, trouble.

"Don't talk to me like that ever!" She screeches as she raises her arms for an attack at Annie's face, I pushed passed Madge as I ran to help her as my face blocks hers, I wait for the pain to start but it never happens.

I stare as Finnick grips on Amelia's arm, she turns around and smile "Finny!" she says in a singing tune "I missed you" I tried hard not to throw up at the sight.

"We're done Amelia" they had just broken up, the drama and tension in this room right now, Amelia began yelling and protesting like mad as she punched Finnick, which was useless.

"WHY?" she shriek, I looked at the clock. 3 am in the morning and people are already yelling, how hyper they must be. The servants and guards must probably be thinking, what on earth is going on? I know I would.

Finnick simply replied "Because you're crazy and you're pulling me down, I have 50 other girls that want to date me I m sorry" he doesn't sound like it as Amelia runs out of this room crying her heart out, what a true drama queen.

Annie shakes her head, she had the same thought as I did and that was, Finnick Odair was a complete playboy. Did I mention Jerk in that and if I didn't, I'll add that.

-HG-

"Another day, another hell to live through" Gale said as we stood outside the high school's gate "This is going to be a long day" he whinned, Cinna walks next to Gale as he continues sketching into his little black pad, probably another amazing design.

I turned to look at Gale and Cinna "You run out of fat cakes already Gale" I taunt him as he scowls, Annie gives us a wave before walking up to us, she was smiling. The brightest I have seen her ever since that funeral, it was good to know that she was coming back to us again "Happy medicine work?" I chuckle as she pulls out a sweet "Sugar is always the cure" I sigh.

"Guess what?" Annie sings in a halo motion, we all stop to look at her weirdly. This was not normal, even for Annie "I m going to join the talent show" she completes the announcement as my jaw literally drops, Gale drops his backpack slinging down his shoulder and Cinna drops everything he holds.

We all had one to say about it and that was "WHAT?" we yell together and then came "WHY?" next was "HOW?" Madge heard us as she stared at us.

Annie took turns to answer "I m joining the talent show, in honor of my life and cause Clove nagged me into it, alright" she turns and skips away; a breeze passes right through us.

"What just happened?" Madge asks us.

"I don't know."

-End of chapter six-

* * *

><p><strong>please review and i hoped you enjoyed it :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Start of the Tournament

**This maybe the shortest chapter and i m just glad i managed to type it cause i m becoming a lazy bum, summer sunshine writer's block i begining :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter seven: Start of the Bowling Tournament

"And that's another strike for me Gale." Annie taunts Gale as she looks over to our lane, I couldn't help but laugh when Gale scowls again as Annie's scores rises even higher. Today was another fun Saturday but it was also the day of this year's charity bowling tournament, which meant Gale had his competitive face on. The grumpy one of course, because our butts were being whopped by none other than petite Annie and her partner, Blight, another good bowler.

Blight laughed as he picked up a bowling ball, it was his turn "admitting defeat already Hawthorne" he mocks Gale for fun as Gale's scowl widens, I laugh even harder, nearing falling over my seat. I had completely forgotten about the people behind us as a tap touches my shoulder.

I turn around to see Peeta's face "Hello Katniss" he smiles pleasantly at me "Want to enter in groups?" he asks me, I move slightly to the left as my braid by my side brushes my shoulders and hangs by my side, I forgot that their stationed lane was right next to us.

"How does this work?" Effie pushed random buttons as the score screen unfolded "See, I know how to use this scr– "her voice is cut off as the screen comes out of nowhere and collides with Effie's head, aloud gasp is soon flowing around through the alley as the entire alley was dead silent, Capitol girls came running to her aid as they all yell at the sight of her messy pink hair.

Alison, Finnick's new suitor yells the most "Ewww, there's like a lot of blood" the Capitols screamed like mad, none of them were even bothered to help Effie.

Annie frowned "How helpful of them indeed" she rolls her eyes and cross her arms.

"Save me Finny!" Alison leaps into Finnick arms, is it me or are they just trying to find an excuse to get closer to him, Gale snickers softly before Annie slaps his head from behind and warns him about his manners.

"It's extremely rude to laugh Gale" Annie was stick in the mud for manners when it came to us but somehow, it didn't apply to her yelling in our ears, kicking Gale a lot and slapping our heads.

"Your not my mother Annie" Gale retorts at the dark brown haired girl as her sea green eyes flickered for a few moments.

Annie replied simply by whispering so that we could all hear her "But what would happen is Hazel found out about you know what" Gale's face went pale as soon as she said it, Annie was silent so she knew a lot of secrets but Annie is still the same kind Annie as she soon leaves us to go to help Effie up, unlike the Capitols who stay there screaming the roof off this bowling alley, some are roaring away into their phones.

I jump to my feet and follow Annie as she crouches next to a sobbing Effie "Here" Annie whips out a sea green handkerchief as she wipes Effie's tears "Let me do it" she looks at me as I tossed her the nearest bottle of water.

"Why are you guys so nice to me?" she manages to say between gushes of tears, more like tiny rivers flowing out of her eyes "I was always mean to you guys" Effie was right about that, I cock my head to the side as Annie dabs her wound, Cinna soon comes to fix her hair back to perfection.

For some reason I can't seem to forget how Effie treated us before, and I mean really before Peeta came.

-HG-

Last year… Winter prom…

A lime haired Effie wearing a white dress with flowers blooming, real flowers whispered to the group of Capitol girls before bursting to giggles as they all pointed at me, I was wearing a light blue dress, it was outdated but why would I care about it.

"They're at it again Katniss?" Gale asked as he noted Effie's presence, I nodded as Madge joined us with cake and she was wearing a more appropriate dress. Annie was ill that time and Cinna was on his one hit fashion tour, once again. Blinding the world outside of Panem about his style of fashion and more.

Madge turns to look at them; her hair was kind of in a mess as another burst off giggles explodes, Madge frowned as she marched off to dance with a random person. That very much ruined our winter prom but it made their day.

Two years ago…

"Gosh, did you hear, Katniss Everdeen's father like was caught illegally hunting" Effie whispered the fake rumor to Amelia, who was completely different for the usual look baring wild hair before mellowing it. I walked through the hallways as Effie spoke rather loudly "He was sentenced to detaining for like life" I gripped the locker door tightly that if I gripped any tighter, I could literally break it in half.

The temptation to grab the nearest sharp item was huge but a soft hand clasped mine, Annie smiled at me as her sea green eyes sparkled in a way "Their not worth it Katniss" her was hush as calm, unlike her today, loud and rather noisy. This was another side of Annie, well it was the old her since she now has a personality disorder due to her mind being unbalanced.

Three years ago…

Blur… Blur… Blur… But all I know that I have something to do with three things:

Firstly, Blight's birthday bash.

Second was that there was a lot of water all over me when I arrived home soaking.

Lastly, Blueberry pie, a lot of it so I m guessing Effie snuck into Blight's party, got someone to 'accidentally' push me into Blight's pool and then shove blueberry pie in my face. And that was when the pie war began, now that I think about it.

Annie was the reason why that food fight started after all, it all began when Madge spotted Gale on her way to the bathroom, and of course, Annie reacted by grabbing a nearby pie fresh off the waiter's tray and smashed it into Madge's face before she saw me. The costumer who ordered the pie was furious and threw a platter of food at Annie only to have it land in another person's face which led to Cinna storming out of the special room carrying an umbrella and yelling "Food fight". Then it all began after Gale pulled me under our table for cover.

Ironic now that I think about it, but how on earth did Cinna carry that umbrella in that make-up purse of his, Cinna always re-applies his golden eye liner. It's his signature look and detail.

-HG-

Peeta set the pins and orders of the names "Alright, let the showdown begin then but before we start" he trailed off as a mischievous grin formed "Let's make it interesting" Alison stopped flawing over Finnick as she perked up and asked.

"How?" she was getting this weird spark in her bright pink eyes, really bright pink to match her hair.

Gale wore a disgusted expression; Annie shuddered slightly as Peeta announced the game plan "the winning team decides what the losing team must do, in front of everybody" Embarrassing Peeta maybe fun but the doubt about it was what if we lost but Gale had to open his mouth and agree to it, the guy's a scatterbrain.

"You got a deal Pita Bread!" This is bad, really bad since Gale's can't bowl well, Madge is afraid of the ball and of course, Annie's split personality may go crazy at a point. Why does everything have to happen to me?

-End of Chapter seven-

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, and i hope it was to your liking as well :)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8: Sparks and a Unexpected Past

**Okay, the reason i haven't updated was cause i was brain dead and couldn't think of anything to type + i was on holiday. But i did manage to get my vibe back and there are two star pairings, FinnickXAnnie and KatnissXPeeta! Annie and Finnick's past is REVEALED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter eight: Sparks Flare and a Unexpected Past

I know it was stupid and dumb of me to pick the lightest bowling ball this place had but according to physics, the lighter, the better, right? Well apparently, it wasn't since that ball nearly smashed my skull to smithereens which I did not want to happen but before that could happen, Peeta saved me; he dove down and tackled him. Normally I would shove him off me and yell why he did it but I realized that even I was too shocked for words instead.

We just stared into each others eyes; it was as if time had stopped for the both of us and everything around us. Everything was so fast when I released the ball and I flew up into the air before flopping back down and now, everything just went so slowly. I was just mystified by his sparkling blue eyes, I had noticed them before but never like this, it was something totally different and I actually liked the shade of blue it was.

Peeta had the same expression as me as he stares into my eyes, what was this feeling inside of me? It was new and different, I don't know if I like, yet.

"She says thanks" Gale forcefully pulls me off Peeta as the world speeds up to date, he pulls my wrist as our eyes break, I turn to look at him as we walk off to another place, when Gale is sure we are all alone he let's go.

I know that look on Gale's face, it's his 'What happened?' expression "It was an accident Gale, I didn't plan for the ball to go and fly into the air" I imply as Gale points to his face with a new expression, 'righttt Katniss', I roll my eyes at him. Sometimes Gale was just insufferable and a real pain, like now for example "so you forgive me?" I ask him holding out my hand.

Gale looks at it before giving in "I just don't want you to be heartbroken like Madge was or anything Katniss, that's all" he says as we shake hands, Gale and I look at each other as best friends that happen to share a brother and sister bond, that was all it was, although people always thought it was more than that.

"I know you were Gale" I say smiling; good to know I have him watching my back "Let's get back to the game" Gale nods and follows.

Silence is all around us for awhile before Gale speaks again "No matter what, no secrets will be between us right Katniss?" he asks, I wave my hand dismissively, there's a lie. I didn't know yet how to tell Gale about that spark I felt for Peeta just now, how was I going to tell him something that could ruin my friendship with him?

Life just gets harder from here on out, great, not really.

-HG-

I watch from the security cameras as Annie rocks in a ball as before she practically goes insane, Finnick by her side trying to calm her down, Annie never was a fan of tight spaces and of all the people she had to be trapped between floors with, it had to be Finnick "How long before you can get them out of here?" I demanded at the guard as he speaks into his walkie-talkie "Annie's claustrophobic and if she stays in there any longer, things can get out of hand" I inform them as panics spreads through the room fast.

Cinna is the first crack "Can't you get her out faster?" he practically shrieked in the guards poor ear, Madge is trying to calm him down but it doesn't work, it makes him even more jumpy "Look at the state of her hair, look at it" He yells even louder, we all stare back to the screen only to see Annie using Finnick as a human hammer, as she forcefully smashes him against the door.

Annie's hair looks fine but then again, Cinna is always right when it comes to clothes and hair styles "The poor girl" He sobs dramatically as Alison shoves him aside, she looks furious but teary at the same time.

"My Finnick being used, my Finnick!" She yells before going crazy as she grabs the guards collar and bring him close to her face, I think you can she flames shooting out if you look closely "Get him out there now, before I sue you" her voice became cold and poisonous as she drops the guard and stares back at the screen.

Gale and Blight stand behind me as we just watch the crazy sight, Cinna rolling on the floor complaining about Annie's hair, Madge trying to calm him down, on the other side there's: Alison shaking the guard from his collar forcefully with fire bursting through her eyes, Effie trying to calm her down and Johanna with Peeta like us, watching this entire thing. Wouldn't this be great reality TV or not? Well it would but then, this is real life.

Gale passes me a tub of popcorn that he pulled from somewhere "And I thought school was a jungle, it just gets better and better doesn't it?" I take a bite of the caremal popcorn, wait a minute, this wasn't the time to relax "You recording this Blight?" Gale asks as I finally notice a camera right behind me, how can they relax when Annie's stuck in an elevator alone with Finnick?

"You guys aren't helping, what about Annie?" I smack them both behind their heads.

Blight doesn't seem to mind but Gale complained "She's doing fine Catnip, look at the screen, she's getting help from fish boy" I think everyone heard him because Alison yelled her head off.

"What did you say?" We all rushed to the screen, Alison hissed to the frightened guard "Raise the volume! Or else…" Nodding, the volume was raised so that we could all hear what was going on inside the elevator, Annie gave up and Finnick sat down next to her and comforted her.

Everyone was extremely quiet; it was as if we were all mute dolls with zipped lips all crowding around a small screen TV just eagerly watching the actors speak dramatically except that Annie and Finnick weren't actors or speaking dramatically at all.

Annie started the conversation _"So, why did you return to Panem Finnick? Last time I recall, your family moved forever for your dad's job" _ So I was right, there was much more to their rivalry then meets the eye, they were childhood friends like me and Gale but Finnick left at some point.

It was Finnick's turn to reply her _"What happened to you Annie, we used to everything together, making sand sculptures by the beach, helping Mags make fishing hooks but now all we do is hate each other to guts, why did you change Annie?" _Making sand sculptures and fish hooks does not sound like the Annie I know now but I think I'm getting the picture that they were best friends or more, I doubt the more though.

"_You really forgot Finnick, remember what happened when we were spending our last days together? You ate my big cookie, my big cookie" _Annie was raising her voice, her big cookie? So she was a sweet tooth back then as well but now she craves fat cakes even more, where is all this going exactly _"You ate it Finnick, my big cookie, you ate it" _ Annie burst into tears as she crawls into a ball and sobs.

Finnick shuffles closer to her and pulls her into a hug _"It's alright Annie, I'm here now. Everything will be alright and I'll buy you a another big cookie soon, I promise" _ He tells her as he pats her head, Annie stops sobbing and lets go of Finnick as she makes a large space between them again.

"He's mine!" Alison yells as tears run from her eyes, the guard is gasping frantically for air as Alison pulls at his tie tightly, Johanna releases her firm grip from the tie and tells her to chill and breath, Peeta agrees with her. I blush and turn away when he looks at me, I could have sworn I saw him blush too.

Annie's voice is heard on the speaker, time to get back to the show _"What are you doing in my school, more importantly my grade, your seven years older than me Finnick, and you're meant to be working or in university by now but high school? Your twenty four years old, explain please?" _ Finnick is twenty four, I think things just got weirder than ever, Gale is eighteen and Blight and Cinna are doing their college years here in high school but Finnick in my grade? Wow, this is just weird.

"_When the family went traveling, I never went to school so I was behind in most of my grades. Does that answer your question Annie?" _ Finnick replied as Annie eyed him with suspicion _"Didn't Mags tell never to glare at people with that hawk eyes of yours 'Mad eye Annie'?" _ Mad eye Annie was Finnick's nickname for Annie, what kind of name is that?

Gale snorts at the name "Lame much" He says aloud before Alison stumps on his foot "Why I ought to…" He trails off as Annie yells and points at Finnick.

"_Go ahead and call me that 'Twinkle tailed Finnick'! I bet you still don't know the difference between rainbow fish and a clown fish!" _Okay, so far Annie and Finnick has changed the topic of their conversation from why Finnick return to their childhood memories, then to big cookies, soon onto why Finnick was still in high school and now nicknames and fishes and hawk glares? What is with these two, I don't even see what bond they have together.

Finnick smirks as he speaks loud and clear for all of us to hear _"Let's have a swimming contest then, next week during swimming class, I can talk to coach for you, so are you all for it Annie?" _I think everybody in this room is anxious to know her answer, c'mon Annie don't fall for him mind tricks.

"_You're on" _Annie accepted the challenge, I groan, why does everyone of my friends have to be so competitive, well not Madge but so far: Cinna with cheerleading, Gale just now accepted the bowling game and now Annie and Finnick swimming, she already lost once, what chance does she have now.

Blight places a hand on my shoulder to snap me out of my thoughts "Never lose faith in Annie ever Katniss" he tells me, it's as if he read my mind "I can see it on your face" I frown at his teasing tone "Wipe that frown upside down Katniss" Now I just scowled at him.

-HG-

I left the room to get some air "Wait for me Katniss" I turn around as Peeta catches up to me "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry" I gawp there at him, staring "I know I've been a jerk and all so I just want to say I'm sorry" He hold his hand out for me to shake "Friends and all is forgotten?" he asks me.

"Friends".

-End of chapter eight-

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Katniss and Peeta are now friends :) But this isn't the end of the story, there's more to come! REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Horibble Truth Spills

**My brain didn't fail on me at all this time cause it gave me this idea... and then i added it and typed to the story... so enjoy :) The chapter is hopefully not to short but just all right... :) i'm pretty hopeful.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or this song.  
><strong>

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter nine: The Horrible Truth Spills

Again, my world has flipped over and began getting, weirder and well of course weirder. Normally, during classes the teacher wouldn't let us, the students cut class but that doesn't matter when the principle is ditching a meeting with the school board just to watch the swimming race Annie had agreed upon.

"If you can't beat them, join them" The teachers all said when students asked why their teachers were cutting class and sitting by the pool on the bleachers cheering whoever they supported. Miss Maysilee sat by Madge and were both holding an Annie flag that Cinna was giving out to all her supporters.

I sat between Gale and Blight as they both wore and held an Annie shirt and towels "Really?" I asked them as them both ignored me, I stared at the chain of daisies Prim made me; Annie's name was somewhere in the bundle of loops "Is the whole school here?" I asked Blight as he held a camera ready for action "I mean it's only just a rac–"Gale slaps him hand onto my mouth, I glare daggers at him.

"No talking Catnip, just watch this, Blight get a load of this" he points over to Cinna who leads a group of cheerleaders, Oh my goodness, their uniforms have Annie written all over them and was that her face plastered on their shirts and their legs had Annie drawn gold tattoos, Cinna did them "Here comes Alison" Gale grins as the Capitol girl and her followers approach them, another heated battle of cheer leading, what kind of school is this place becoming?

All eyes look at them at Cinna's sudden outburst "You say what sister?" Cinna places his hands on his hips in a stance as the other cheerleaders follow "Alright, you can insult Annie but nobody says anything about my eyeliner" I'm pretty sure Annie and eyeliner are meant the swap places but the excitement soon dies down as the rain begins pouring down "Let's go under the shade girls" Cinna leads his large group of cheerleaders under the roof of the bleachers.

"Seriously Cinna? You chose the eyeliner over our friend Annie?" I ask him as he waves his hand dismissively at my face, I was about to say something to him but I paused as Annie and Finnick entered the poor, the Finnick fangirls began screaming their heads off as they waved 'I love Finnick' flags and all.

Cinna claps his hands as the cheerleaders walk out into the rain and begin cheering "Annie! Annie! Who will win? Annie!" they did many flips and lifts in the rain, I'm surprised they didn't slip or their tattoos ran in the rain yet but never underestimate Cinna's designs "Another cheer-off" I mutter underneath my breath as I palm-slap my face.

Like Effie's cheer-off it went something like this "Finnick! Finnick!" but then Cinna began sassing them in the rain about their clothes and make-up choice, he really didn't notice his eye liner was running but then the cheerleaders went "Annie! Annie! She's the one that will really win!" It's catchy so all her faithful supporters chanted along with Cinna and the girls. Soon the process will repeat once again, I'm just grateful that he didn't pull out fire crackers in the rain.

"Alright, take your mark, get set! GO!" Annie and Finnick dived into the water, the tension began rising for both supporters and fans. Who will win this swim-off?

-HG-

"Annie, stop doing that, you'll ruin the pile" Gale yells at her before turning back to me, his left arm resting at the top of the leaf rake, autumn was passing quickly through Panem, the leaves were falling faster than ever. I laugh at Gale and Annie before telling him.

"Let her be Gale, look how happy she is" We both turn our eyes to see out dark haired friend rolling piles of leaves before throwing them up into the air like a little girl in a pile of orange confetti, Gale's face falls when the leaves scatter around his yard again, more work for him. He drops the rake as we rest by a tree leaning against its body, now was the perfect time to tell him.

I splutter for a moment feeling hesitant "Hey Gale…" I trail off unsure whether to do this "Can I tell you something?" I ask him, Annie catches our attention when she does a twirl before flopping herself onto a pile of leaves, she's that happy that she beat twinkle tailed Finnick? Annie was lucky that she won by a nail, they were neck in neck with Finnick in the lead but Annie stretched her arm in last minute and tapped it before Finnick palm-slammed it. "Right, um can I ask you something?" I repeat myself once more.

Gale nods and relax as we rest by laying onto the tree "I like Peeta Mellark" I say aloud, Annie sits up but I stare at Gale who's eyes have closed "I don't know, and before you say anything Gale, I felt this kind of spark between us and I don't know what this feeling is, I tried talking to buttercup and Prim"

"I know you like him Katniss"

I wasn't listening to him so I continued speaking "And they say its love, I know it's weird to talk to a cat but then I… wait?" I pause for a moment as Annie shakes her head and laughs at me "Did you just say you knew, wait the both of you?" I ask waving my hand around in the air; Annie turns to Gale to see him nod at her, what is this? A kind of secret language they both know? What are they hiding?

Annie speaks "We've known that you've had a spark with Peeta but we weren't sure if it was true, when Madge first told us, we weren't really sure if it would last" Gale opens his eyes now and sit up properly facing me "We thought it wouldn't last long so we kept making sure that your heart would never be broken by him, that's why we sent Madge, and after he rejected her well we had to play the part to make it seem like we hated for Madge" Wait they what?

"Wait, back up a bit!" I tell Annie "Madge never liked Peeta?" So I called him a Jerk for nothing and then I've been cold to him for nothing, why didn't they tell me? Now I really need the truth Gale and what happened to our, 'No secrets policy'?

Gale chuckles for a moment like he's reading my mind "About the no secrets policy, we only made it yesterday so it doesn't count" What did he say? Gale you are swimming in very dangerous waters right now, the shark: Me. "So we kind of approve on you and Peeta together you know" he tells me, I think my jaw just dropped to the ground.

Annie laughs again before standing up "Sorry about the mess Gale" she slips away with the wind breezing through, Gale looks like he's about to bawl at the sight of the yard, leaves broken to smithereens and scattered all over the place, it looks as if a truck carrying orange confetti blew up here and the truck made a quick getaway leaving the owner: Gale to clean up.

"Well, good luck then" I slip away just to hear his scream 'Mad eye Annie' at the top of his lungs but I leave happy for another reason and that was because Gale approved of Peeta and that's all that matters to me right now.

-HG-

Cinna waves that stick that a band instructor guy holds as Annie practices for the talent contest, she chose to sing 'Get it right' by an very old singer that sang it before Panem was even formed and apparently she, Madge, Cinna, Gale and even Blight, well very little, needed to say sorry for being really mean to Peeta and for being judgmental on him and the others.

The song went something like this:

_What have I done? I wish I could  
>Away from this ship goin' under<br>Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>

_But how many it times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<br>I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
>But if I get stronger and wiser<br>I'll get through this_

Clapping is heard, we all turn to see Alison but worse, her queen bee, the ultimate Capitol snob: Zervana Kliller, her name says it all doesn't it "Nice song 'Mad eye Annie'" she teases Annie as the rest of her Capitol girls follow into a burst of laughter except for Alison who laughs weakly, Zervana turns back to normal cool posture, dyed brown skin and black bleached hair, her amber eyes never looked more snake like than ever "I'm singing that song, so find a new one will you" she snaps her fingers as the Capitols leave in formation.

"What a jerk" I mutter under my breath as soon as they're out of hearing reach "Don't change the song Annie" I tell her but Clove says otherwise since it's her band.

Clove begins freaking out "We're changing songs, Zervana is totally right" she and Glimmer another Career whisper together leaving poor Annie alone froze with fear, she's probably still think about the 'Mad eye' comment, Madge puts a hand on her shoulder and gives it a good squeeze of comfort.

"Annie's quitting" I say aloud shocking everyone, I look at her in the eye, I know it's what she wants, Clove off course is outraged but then leaves with other Careers out of the room "Let's find you a new song then Annie" I say as the others laugh along and smiles at me.

When the others hog the computer searching for the song, Annie hangs behind as she whispers softly for me to hear her "Thank you" I smile as she sits between Blight and Gale who are going through a file of songs.

My life maybe turning for the better, I guess.

-End of Chapter nine-

* * *

><p><strong>I told you i wasn't ending yet... ZERVANA THE KILLER is the new enemy in this story... REVIEW! and she wants Peeta's affection and love.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Ninjas and Evil masterminds!

**I didn't actually plan on writing such a long chapter but i was having to much fun with it and i guess i really enjoyed this chapter! :) Enjoy and before i forget! I would like to credit: SneverusSnapers for the elevator bit for two chapters ago! Thanks for the suggestion and you deserve it! Thank you all for reading and reviewing in fact! XP Couldn't do it without you guys!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or this song.  
><strong>

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter ten: Sabotaging ninjas and Evil masterminds

"We are here for one reason" Gale spoke through the flash-light in Gales bedroom, the lights were off, we all surrounded around a single wooden round table as medieval torches hung around his room "And that job is, to eliminate Zervanna the Killer" He laughed evilly before the lights turned on.

Hazel, Gale's mom walked in "Cookies anyone?" she offered, as soon as she saw the torches, she then lost it "Gale, how many times have I told you, no medieval torches and no blood offering" she took note of the dagger Gale held along with the flash-light "Hi, Katniss" she waved warmly at me as I smiled and waved back at Hazel.

"Mom!" Gale yelled as Hazel rolled her eyes and collected the rest of the torches and left the room in a huff "Okay, back to business, any questions?" Cinna raised his hand "yeah?"

Cinna began playing with his finger for a moment "Um, no offence Gale but why do we have to wear such drab-like coats, I mean... I know it's for the secret society thingy but really, brown?" Gale rolled his eyes; I shook my head and laughed under my breath.

"Anything else, no Cinna" Cinna lowed his hand down and scowled, Madge gave him a reassuring pat.

I looked back at Gale who was strutting around his room "So, why are we here again?" I asked him, to be honest; even I didn't have a clear picture on why we all had to come over to Gale's house. I've been over plenty of times and he sure didn't have a brain thought to even bring this up to me, how smart of you Gale.

Gale jumped onto the wooden table surprising most of us and pulled down a lightning back drop from Frankenstein and clicked a little button from a remote from Gale's pocket and laughed like a mad scientist with the dramatic tune of Frankenstein playing behind him, his laugh wasn't really that good "We must sabotage Zervanna my dear Katniss" He spoke to me.

My arms were crossed on my chest before I swatted away the hand Gale had pointed a little too close to my face "Drop the dear Gale" I told him as he frowned and hopped off the table "Alright, here's the plan" We all gathered together and huddled in to a circle and listened "We drop light on her head!"

"Last year's talent show, we had to pay for her hospital bills remember" I told him, we already did that.

"Saw a hole beneath her feet then!"

"Two years ago, head of the school board Coin's summer school punishment" Been there, done that.

"Poison her food then!"

"Three years ago…suspension" How could I forget the yelling and spanking I got from my mom.

"Destroy he clothes and hair!" Cinna agrees with Gale as he rubs his hands together and joins Gale laughing evilly, I really don't know what to say about this but I guess you can call it awkward.

I think for a moment "We haven't done that but I bet you we'll be getting a loud yelling from her parents" Gale doesn't care as long as he gets the sabotage he wants, not to mention the revenge he always dreamt of.

-HG-

Unbelievable, I know that normally we do weird things every year but this has to be the most unbelievable one, so we all went for sabotaging her dress this year, yeah. It's weird but it became a habit for us to actually eliminate the competition for Annie, without her knowing it of course, well she knows but she doesn't know what we plan but even I didn't expect me and Cinna to be scaling the school building on a Saturday morning.

"We're almost there, Katniss!" Cinna says to me in glee from behind his ninja mask, did I mention we were dressed up like black ninjas and we are actually holding on to a piece of rope while walking along the walls and windows.

I nodded at Cinna as we walked the remainder of feets before finally reaching the roof "That sure was one work out!" Cinna rested for a moment before we snuck to the largest air vent, "I thought schools were meant to have protection?" Cinna scowled as we noticed no security guards were in sight.

"Do you really want to be caught, Cinna?" Cinna pouted before I laughed myself, "I guess it would be more fun right? Sneaking around like little kids pretending that this is a ninja game, except this isn't a game at all" I scowled as the last part, I did have a point. This wasn't a child's game, this was real and we could get in big trouble with the Peacekeepers, the police.

Cinna unscrewed the cover of the air vent and handed to me, I tried my best and tied a knot onto a bar before throwing the rest of the rope down the vent. "After you, Cinna" Cinna climbed down as I held onto the rope before sealing the vent and climbing down after him myself.

The corridors were empty, perfect but for some reason me and Cinna still acted like spies, our hands shaped like guns as we snuck around the school headed for Zervanna's locker, "nana nana nana!" Cinna sang a spy background tune as we walked in silence, I was smiling the whole way.

After a few moments of doing random back-flips and tip-toeing, we finally stopped at a double spread locker, Zervanna's double spread locker, yeah, Zervanna had two lockers combined together to make one, very unfair.

"Wait, why does she get a double locker, I mean, I'm famous right, Katniss?" Cinna complained while half-way pick locking the locker with his gold eyeliner/pick lock machine, I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Locker, Cinna" I reminded him as I pointed back to the double lockers, this took about at least 10 minutes before he finally actually opened the locker to reveal: A flat screen TV, a stack of fashion magazines, two outfits, a box of nail polish and finally… her diary. "Who brings their diary to school?" I asked aloud.

Cinna was rubbing his hands with glee, "Read one entry out!" He kept annoying me to.

"Alright then," I flipped through the first few pages before finding stopping at the latest entry that was made, yesterday, during lunch? How did she manage that without her cronies reading over her shoulder? "Okay, Dear diary… I don't want to, Cinna! It's totally wrong to invade people privacy!" I threw the diary at him and threw my own hands into the air in frustration myself, "Let's just do what we came to do!"

"Right! And that's to steal the diary!" Cinna insisted tucking the tiny pink book into his pocket.

I stare at him before snatching it out of his pocket, "No, we came here to search for ideas on where she's getting her dress from and all the other things. No matter how much we want to, we are not stealing that diary!" I place my hands on my hips.

"Can I at least take pictures of it?" I roll my eyes and toss it at him to do so, so much for sabotaging her by sneaking through her stuff only to find junk and her diary.

I smile to myself before turning back to Cinna, "Is there a photocopy machine nearby?" I asked him smirking to myself.

"Scan the pages?" He asked me.

"Might as well since we're totally going to get busted, again this year, so might as well make the fun last right?" Cinna grins at me as shut the locker close and sneak like ninjas to the photocopy machine.

-HG-

Gale seemed satisfied as we set down the many copies of Zervanna's diary.

"Mission accomplished, did it go well?" I sat down onto a bean bag at the corner of Cinna's fashion studio, we never really keep to one place, next meeting place would be the Cresta's restaurant, good to see it's back and running smoothly with our help.

Cinna was happy and twirling a gold pen in his hand "You could say it was like child's play, right Katniss?" He winked at me as he began humming the same ninja tune.

I laughed and chuckled, Madge caught on as she said "You guys snuck around like little spies didn't you?" Cinna and I both gave them innocent looks and chorused together like the little kids we acted the day before at school.

"No we didn't!" We both began batting our lashes.

Gale didn't seem to understand any of it and asked "What?"

"Oh nothing, Gale!" We chorused together again.

-HG-

It was Monday and lunch time.

"Why couldn't they make super sized fat cakes?" Gale groaned as he bit the last bite of his remaining Fat cake.

Madge rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "So, Katniss, are you going to ask Peeta out for the winter ball?" I flushed and looked away; I spotted dark brown hair with sea green eyes and bronze hair with sea green eyes coming our way?

Finnick and Annie were smiling and walking our way, Gale noticed too "I thought she hated him?" We all shrugged at him, even I didn't know why they were walking together but Finnick stopped by the Capitol table and they parted ways.

"Hey guys!" Annie smiled at us; it was good seeing Annie smile again.

Cinna was the first to launch into 20 questions, "So, what's with you and Finnick?" Annie smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"We were catching up from our childhood days, it was fun going down memory lane," Annie told us as her eyes seemed to sparkle weirdly.

But of course, none of us bought any of it, "Right…" Gale said as Annie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I chose a new song and got someone to paint the background for me!" Annie told us the great news.

Madge giggled and asked first, "What's the name of the song and who?"

Annie smiled as she announced to us, "Well I chose, 'The Flood' by a singer from, a long time ago before Panem was formed, her name is Cheryl Cole and I want Cinna to do my appearance with an exception of Katniss to help with Madge" We all agreed with her "Gale, I don't want you to be you so please can you not sabotage the competition this year, please?"

"Well, I won't make any promises, right guys?" We all nodded, we already began the sabotage and Annie knew it as well.

Annie frowned; "You all began didn't you" We all looked away avoiding her gaze and nodded.

"Hey, Annie" Peeta walked up to us, I blushed and turned to look away not meeting his eyes, "So, I'll see you later to discuss to plans?"

Annie smiled and replied, "Yup, glad Finnick asked you and I'll see you later" Peeta was about to return to the Capitol table but Annie stopped him "Oh, wait, Peeta, meet my team of supporters and my helpers. Guys, Peeta's the guy that's doing my background" Peeta smiled at us before leaving.

As soon as he was gone, we all glared at her, Annie smiled and looked away, "Say 'Thank you' Katniss, since you and Peeta are going to spend a lot of time together!" She sang sweetly.

"Now, that's what I call smart and sneaky" Gale told us, I couldn't believe it.

So now, I and Peeta are going to have to spend so much time together and the most unexpected thing about it is that:

Annie planned it!

I've got to thank her but I also feel like yelling at her at the same time.

-End of chapter ten-

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! Annie is pure evil! XP Hoped you liked it and please review! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Final Countdown

**This chapter 'maybe' one of the shortest chapters I've written, SORRY! I've could have updated earlier but I was busy, anyway, I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or this song.**

**Credits...: To all my reviewers for supporting me, Reni Readris (Thank you for your support!), SneverusSnapers (Advice taken!), OneMillionHeartsForYou (Showtime in the next chapter!), Tybee10 (LOL Thanks!), SabrinalovesPeeta (Thanks alot!) and all my many reviewers who... SUPPORT this story. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter eleven: Final Countdown

"We should get started, Katniss" Peeta tells me as I silently nod, we decided to go with a simple sea background for Annie's performance, Peeta mixed dark blue and light green with a hint of white together to create the perfect sea green. "I thought it would bring Annie's eyes out" He told me as he handed me a large paint brush and we began.

We were painting the waves first, then next we would work on the other buildings in the landscape, "So, Peeta…" I trailed off, why was I so nervous around him all of a sudden. I was pretty sure I would be okay since I have practiced this conversation a hundred times with both, Blight and Gale with Cinna guiding me on all the things I should say and do.

He turned to look at me with those sapphire eyes of his; I gulped deeply as his blonde hair shimmered in the ray of light that was shinning from above the stage and onto us, I never re-called switching that light on. "Yeah, Katniss?" He asked me smiling that charming smile of his, you will not fall for this trick, you will not fall, Katniss, you will never fall for that trick, you fell for the smile, his sweet charming smile.

"You have paint on your face" I say a little too quickly and curse in my head, out of all the things I could have said, I said: 'You have paint on your face'. Very nicely done, Katniss, so how are you going to tell this to the others? Cinna is going to have a really big fit over this.

Peeta touched his face; a light stroke of sea green was along his jaw line, "Oh, thanks Katniss" He smiled and wiped it away, we continued to paint in silence for a few more moments before neither of us could reach the rest of the wall, since we were too short to paint all the way to the top. "I'll get Finnick to bring in a ladder" I nodded in agreement.

I thought before bringing up another conversation "So, how did you and Johanna and Finnick meet exactly?" Peeta rested his paint brush down as he crossed his legs and patted a seat next to him to sit down as well; I obliged and rested my own brush down.

"We should wait for the paint to dry before doing the strokes of the ocean?" I nodded, we sat in silence, I thought about repeating the question again for him but he turned to reply my question, "It was a few years ago, we all lived in Africa" I stared at him, Peeta laughed and smiled "Yeah, our parents were childhood friends and all of us were traveling" He spoke with happiness in his voice.

"When our parents recognized each other, I guess we all just clicked like that and from then on, we all traveled together everywhere" He concluded as he leaned back a bit, I clutched my knees to my chest, my braid tucked into a worn out cap to avoid the paint. But my shirt wasn't so lucky, from it's fading red colour to being completely sea green.

Traveling the world, that must have been really fun for him, "But why did you guys come back here?" I asked Peeta, his expression was hard to read at first but softened into a smile and then into a chuckle.

"Finnick was behind in studies so our parents thought why not go back to where they all met" Peeta laughed "Did you know Finnick was screaming like a girl when he found out he's going back to high school" We both burst into a roar of laughter, it really was fun spending time with Peeta, even I have to admit, even Gale could enjoy this, that is if he ever stops complaining about food "We should do this more often" He tells me.

I turn and smile to him, all the nervous feeling I felt just now just seemed to melt away like that, "Yeah, I guess we should" We smiled at each other before getting up to do more painting.

-HG-

"You seriously said 'You have paint on your face'?" Cinna yells at the top of his lungs, I leaned against the counter of the Cresta Dinner; we were here again for another night of helping and serving food. "But we practiced for hours and out of all the ways to start a conversation, you say 'You have paint on your face'!" He throws his hands up in the air like a drama Queen or was it King.

Annie rolls her eyes and smile, "But you guys did get comfortable right, don't denial it Katniss, I have proof!" Annie points her finger at me, her sea green eyes gleaming oddly.

"We did, but how did you know that?" I countered back at her, she smiles and skips into the kitchen, then I realized it, the light that was shining down on us, the only way it could be switched on was by a switch at the back of the hall where it was dark and nothing could be seen, I thought I saw somebody there, "You were dressed like a black ninja weren't you!" I pointed my finger at Annie as she ignores it. "It was you?" I laughed at her but my face then turned serious.

Gale's head poked out through the back door, "I was there too!" He tells me, my jaw dropped; they were watching me the whole time.

"You guys are evil!" I tell the both of them; Madge smiles at us and cleans the nearest table.

Annie and Gale's heads poked out of two different doors as they both chorused together "Thank you!" Before poking back, my expression changes as I laugh along with Cinna, but I was still mad at them for dressing up like ninjas and spying on us when I told them not too.

The door of the dinner opened, "Can we come in?" Peeta's voice spoke, we all smiled at them.

"Sure!" We chorused together like a choir as his family piled in along with the Odairs and Masons, I walked up and took their orders, again.

Annie's voice could be heard; she was singing again, I think it was the song 'Fireworks' by another late artist from before Panem was formed, immediately me and Peeta looked at each other, we had the same idea, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking, Katniss?" He asks me.

"Depends on what your thinking, Peeta" I tell him.

Peeta chuckles at my response, "Does it have anything to do with fireworks?" He asked.

"What are, a mind reader?" I smile back at him as Peeta looks at me, we both knew what we were thinking.

We had thought of the perfect idea for the backdrop now and I know it'll be great.

-HG-

Annie's eyes gleamed as she stared at our backdrop, fireworks shone in the sky beautifully painted by Peeta with my help and the ocean beneath it, with my help as well, "It's perfect" Annie tells us. Before I knew, I was hugging Peeta tightly but as soon as I realized it, Annie had it on tape "Isn't that just sweet?" She tells us, Peeta and I are blushing madly by now.

"Sorry about that…" I stammer as Peeta nods silently and coughs a bit, "Oh, yeah Annie, Peeta has a great idea" I tell her pushing Peeta forward slightly, "Tell her the idea we were thinking about last night" Annie looks at us weirdly cocking her head to one side. She didn't have a clue.

Peeta nods and says to Annie "We need you to change the song first" Annie passes out and hits the ground fast, "Maybe it was a little too unexpected or did we just ask to much since she has the plans already set out?" He asks me as I shrug.

"Probably both" I reply Peeta as he nods in agreement.

After a few moments of silence and Annie still didn't seem to move or budge, "So, what do we do know?"

"We'll just have to tell her after she wakes up, that is if she does" I think it out clearly, Annie's body didn't seem to be moving very much or at all. "I'll get a bucket" I huff and turn away to find a pail of water the splash over her face, you could call this my revenge for setting me up with Peeta.

-End of Chapter eleven-

* * *

><p><strong>What will the idea be! Read the next chapter to find out! The talent show is finally here! What does Gale have planned and what will happen! REVIEW! :) Thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Star Talent show Part1

**Okay, i won't be updating for awhile cause... school is coming (2morrow) and i have ... important 'exams' to study for :( so this will be my last chapter for.. awhile but will continue to work on it! Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or this song.**

**Credits...: To my 'Part-time' beta reader, SneverusSnapers (if you like the Cinna part of flashing! She edited it for me :) Compliments to her!)  
><strong>

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter twelve: The Star Talent show (Part1)

_What you need to be a detective:_

_1. The perfect outfit._

_2. The skills to be one._

_3. Ninja instincts. _

_4. A guide to help you like the awesome Gale._

I re-read that sentence before throwing the manuscript at Gale's head "You wrote that part didn't you!" Gale smiled sheepishly before tossing the manual back at me to continue reading "Why are we even reading this?" I rolled my eyes as I toss Gale's manual on being a detective in the bin "I thought we were meant to be ninjas?" I asked him as he paced around my bedroom.

"Well Katniss" Gale stood still and acted as he talked "To be a ninja, you must be as wise as a detective and as sneaky as me" He smiled at his words, Cinna threw his copy of Gale's manuscript into the air as the pages scattered around my bedroom, I'll get him to pick that up before mom comes in later "I worked hard on that" Gale pouted as his so-called masterpiece fell down like snow.

Annie snorted at that remark "Perfect, you're not even close to that word Gale" She stood up dusting her shirt, why Annie began attending our meetings? Probably to know what to expect Saturday night when we begin the disaster "Gale, I love you like a brother but if you expect them to be perfect, they're going to need a real mastermind to lead them" We all stared at her, since when did our sweet Annie want to be evil "She made a move on Finnick" Right, we all palm-slapped our faces.

"So, are you actually going to help us?" Gale asked Annie as she rolled her eyes at him.

As the dark haired girl strolled around my bedroom in silence before answering Gale "I'm not going to help you, but I'll just guide you on what to do, just don't include me in anything" I handed Annie a copy of Zervannaa's diary, the one on all the details for her dress and perfect hairdo. "Okay, tomorrow afternoon before Zervanna picks up her dress, Katniss and Cinna will swap the killer's dress with…" Looking around my room Annie's eyes searched, if she was looking for a dress, she won't find one "This." She stood up and pulled out a rag of cloths sewn together.

Cinna grinned and rubbed his hands evilly "I like it! But were not bringing that with us" Annie rolled her eyes again.

Annie's sea green eyes glimmered for a second before replying Cinna "Not this dress but something as ugly as this dress" Cinna nodded "Wait, is this even a dress? Um, never-mind then" Annie returned the dress, my floor mat that was originally a bunch of dresses until Prim's goat got a hold of each and everyone of them that was.

"I like it!" This time it was Gale that spoke and rubbed his hands evilly, Madge and Blight were so quiet that I didn't even notice them there.

"No flashing you in people's face though Cinna" Annie concluded as Cinna looked hurt in a dramatic way, Annie couldn't care less as she flipped through the diary pages "Then I want Madge and Blight to head down to her salon and swap her hair order with anything, doesn't matter, just write on it, our swap it" Madge and Blight nodded at Annie's request "Okay and finally, Gale I want you to go to this shoe store and act as if you're a crazy ninja fan from a random movie and wreck the place" Gale grinned, looks like he's going to enjoy his part.

I raised my brow, I knew Annie was evil but this is just plain out scary "Are you feeling alright Annie?" I asked her as she smiled.

"What are you waiting for, go!" She waved her arms at us as we all prepared for the next day.

Wait, they were in my room so why should I even be scrambling around like the others? I scowled before picking up the pages of Gale's manuscript that Cinna had thrown into the air, I'll get him for that.

-HG-

"_Do you see the store?_" Annie's voice whispered through the walkie-talkie clutched tightly in my hand.

I peek around the side of the palm tree I'm leaning casually against and whisper back to her through my end of the walkie-talkie "Yeah, I see it - and no capitol in sight as well!"

I informed Annie of the good news before heading out to the store wearing tinted dark shades, a weird puffy bobble hat which was more bobble than actual hat and a detective's coat which seemed to cover up the rest of my pajama-clad body. Really, what's the point of getting dressed in the morning if no-one else is going to actually see what you put on? You might as well just stick to your pajamas.

"Let's go Cinna," I said to Cinna, walking forward, but I stopped to turn around, "Cinna!" I hissed at him.

Cinna scowled at me, "I refuse to be seen like this and besides, I don't flash myself around to people, you want flashing? this is flashing!"

Before I could stop him, Cinna unbuttoned his coat to reveal a bright flourescent pink t-shirt with the words 'Cinna For Head Boy' printed on it as he walked down the street of unknowing pedestrians and posed, his face posing and flexing his non-existent muscles as he strutted like a model down the catwalk, onlookers just stared and one old granny even began snapping photos of him energetically, muttering about putting it on facebook.

"Cinna, what are you doing?" I hissed at him once more before palm-slapping my face in desperation, dragging my palm down my face in defeat.

Cinna ignored me as he posed and posed in many different outfits. Hey, since when did he change clothes and why were there so many different backgrounds suddenly appearing behind him? Not to mention random music playing "Cinna for Head Boy…!"

I smacked my head continuously against the tree, trying to release the burning image of Cinna strutting his stuff down the gormless street. "He's a walking one man fashion show" I told myself, "when will it end?"

After what seemed like an hour and a half, he finally stopped. Not to mention the time he wasted proving one little point - oh yeah, I just did.

"That is flashing myself at people, Katniss!" He grinned, unaware of what he just did and the looks on the faces of the people around him, mouths gaping open.

"And Annie told you not too" I dragged Cinna by the collar of his coat that he put back on without trouble this time as I shut the door of the store behind me "I thought I was going to die out there" I sighed as we walked to the core of the shop, I take that back, mall is the better word to describe the numbers of floors around us "So, where do we start Cinna?" I spoke aloud, no response was heard before I worried "Cinna?" I began looking around me, clothes and dress was all I see.

There was no sign of him anywhere; this place was huge, maybe even bigger than Annie's secret underground lair. Annie did actually have an underground lair that Gale and I 'accidentally' stumbled upon a few years ago, who knew she transformed the cellar into a lab and a scary one too. I think Gale evened wet his pants just by looking at it but then again he claimed he wet it by the water around the lab, which there was none.

"So, like I said before, she wants you to change her dress to this" I narrowed the voice down and began running towards Cinna as I dug my bitten nails into his back "Ow, that hurts you know Katniss" He told me as I glared at him, how could he run off without telling me, he nearly gave a shock.

We were at a counter, the woman who Cinna was talking to before looked up at me and looked back down at a silver sequined dress "So, Miss. Khiller doesn't want this dress anymore?" She asked Cinna again.

"I know sister, but then again she wants to buy that so it means you're getting more money right?" Cinna pointed at a hideous witch ragged dressed, and just by looking at it made me want to barf or puke at this very spot, the counter lady immediately smiled at the word of money, they were all just gold diggers.

Cinna grinned as well "And she wants you guys to make it more limitless, she wants to be as still as a doll okay?" He asked as the counter lady took the silver dress to another room and Zervanna's new dress to alter before wrapping up "We're done, let's go back home Katniss" He tells me.

"Don't you mean Blight's tree house?" I asked Cinna as he pouted.

"But I'm tired from all that work" I rolled my eyes; he's probably tired from flashing himself at random pedestrians along the street for about an hour.

But I still smiled "Sure, let's just get things over with".

-HG-

Gale was dressed like a ninja with a wooden sword that had shards of glass on it; his mission must have been a success then. Madge and Blight wore disguises that matched capitol hair salon stylist and by their smiles, another successful job done. Annie was sitting on the only chair while the rest of us sat on the ground "I take it that the mission were a success?" She asked us.

We all nodded, Gale was about to say something but Cinna cut him off "Yeah and I proved you wrong" Annie rolled her eyes knowing what he meant.

"But you flashed yourself still" Annie commented on his performance earlier, Cinna blushed realizing that he did actually flash himself as he sunk into his coat "But you got the job done so I don't really mind" Cinna smiled.

Gale then told us all the tricks he had planted for tonight, this talent show is going to go boom.

-HG-

It was nearly show-time and there was no sign was of the Killer yet, I smiled as I looked up, Cinna was handling the lights and was totally ready to shine a spot light onto Annie. We were planned and set and here comes Claudius Templesmith from the AV club, he's a Capitol but he's just the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the 70th Star Talent show or as we call it, the 70th hunger games!" He spoke into the microphone as the audience clapped along with him "Let's meet our judges, the famous drunk victor, Haymitch Abernathy!" A man who looked clear waved at the crowd in a bored expression before sipping a entire bottle of liquor down. He was a bit drunk but he brought out even more bottles after that "Assisting him, the beautiful and talented Mariposa or as we called her, the butterfly!" A girl with neon orange hair wearing yellow lipstick and butterfly wings on her back waved she wore a pink dress and surprisingly she pulled of the whole look, she smiled before going completely fangirl on Haymitch who hugged her "And finally, Miss Portia!" A girl who was also a stylist smiled.

Cinna's eyes widened, he must know her or he idolized her, it's one of those either way "May the odds be in you favour! And shall the 70th hunger games begin!" Claudius finished announcing.

"Oh yes, may the odds be in your favour Zervanna!" At first thought, I think it's Gale but then I realize that even his voice isn't so feminine when he speaks, but when he yells, that's a whole other story. As I slowly turn my body around, I expect to see either a Career or a Capitol but instead my eyes widen as I see Annie rubbing her little palms together evilly "Oh, close your mouth Katniss, you don't want to catch flies now do you" She says in her sweet tone as I close my mouth.

Annie is wearing a black dress with painted fireworks on it, Peeta hand painted them of course it was hard to actually get Cinna to hand the material over after fussing that it was really important to him, like the rest of his collection of clothes "What's wrong Katniss?" Annie asked waving her hands in my face "You just spaced out just now, everything okay?" Her sea green eyes look worried for a moment.

I smile at her, she was really caring that is when she doesn't go evil scientist/mastermind and ninja on you "I'm fine Annie" I tell her as she nods "The dress looks great on you though" Annie spins around for me as Cinna's camera is heard, we both look up to see him snapping photos of Annie's dress "You know, you can come down, you don't have to stay up there Cinna" I tell him, I'm pretty sure he heard but chose to ignore it.

"Could you spin around once again but this time, Katniss move a bit to the right" I obliged as he snaps and snaps.

Annie laughs a bit "Cinna is rather stubborn isn't he, don't you think he and Portia would make a good couple?" As soon as she said it I raised a brow "Oh, you don't really know much about our past do you?" Now that Annie mentioned it, I never really knew how Cinna and Annie met. When we all began high school they came to school together and we always together that was until Madge and Gale picked them up to join us, we never really asked how they met.

"I don't re-call you guys ever telling us" I say to Annie who smiles, I have a feeling she'll tell me sooner or later but for now, let the 70th hunger game begin.

"Could you move a bit more Katniss?" I sidestep to the right "Thanks!" Oh, Cinna.

What is with you and fashion?

-End of chapter twelve-

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'm splitting the talent show into two different chapters so that i can write longer... my story is coming to an end sadly :( REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: The Star Talent show Part2

**Okay, i know i have been gone for months. So don't hate me! Please enjoy this chapter and i want to thank everyone that has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or this song.**

**Credits...: To my 'Part-time' beta reader, SneverusSnapers (Thanks for all the help!)  
><strong>

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter thirteen: The Star Talent show (Part2)

As I grabbed another tomato and stuffed it into my potato gun, okay, I wouldn't call it a potato gun after tonight thought. I think I'd rather call it a tomato gun, much better. As I refilled my gun that was at least more than a third of my weight, I smiled as I rubbed it sparkly clean, it was nearly show time. Gale wore his ninja outfit with Rory's wooden sword, by the looks of the glass shards along the side, I'm guessing he trashed the shop really well and enjoyed it. Cinna was above loosening the screws on the headlights, does he even know how to use a screwdriver? I watch as Cinna use the wrong point to unscrew the lights; he does know that it's harder that way, right?

"Hey, Catnip" Gale calls me over to him as he wears his mask "Did you know Annie was ninja champion?" That was awkward; I looked around to see if that was somebody else speaking but there was nobody. I play with the tomato gun hanging from one of my shoulders.

I shrugged, Annie was unpredictable but she was; how do I say this? Loony a bit, her lab had this long table at one corner where she made us dress up in Alice in Wonderland costumes, she called Gale the overpowering queen of hearts and nearly took his head off with a fencing sword by her side. Her mind has always been broken, I guess it came from the pressure of knowing that your parent's abandoned and left you to die but Annie came out strong in the end.

But she was still a bit mad, it didn't help when her Grandpa Cresta died, but Annie was strong.

"Wouldn't be surprised" I tell Gale as he prances around in a ninja motion, he was completely ignoring me as I walked away from behind the stage and headed for the AV room. The club room overlooked the hall and had a window, the perfect place to ambush enemies from the air, but I wasn't exactly flying. I was going to be shooting tomatoes out of a child's gun, Prim's gun that was.

As the first act got onto stage to perform, it was a comedy act, a boy. Probably a junior walked onto stage like a clown, the audience laughed when he tripped and fell. This guys was a natural, he could win –but Gale wasn't about to let that happen. He leaped onto stage as a ninja with that wooden fake sword of Rory's and began crying out a loud battle cry, it sounded more like my mom's yell when she sees another lady grabbing for a dress she wants.

It was kind of scary to see how they both sound so much alike –Gale and my mom.

"Come back here you clown!" Gale's voice is heard as the junior has hoped off his unicycle and has begun running around the stage before retreating backstage. Poor kid, he really never stood a chance.

Claudius runs back onto stage, you can see the sweat beads on his forehead as he pulls at his collar and laughs weakly. "Well, onto our next act," He looks at one of those speaker cards before announcing. "Thresh with his flame throwing and with his beautiful assistant, Rue!" He steps back and runs away.

A largely build guy walks onto stage, I have seen him around before but never really talked to him. He begins juggling torches on fire, not bad. His assistant, a girl about Prim's age is tied to a wheel across him on stage. Is Thresh going to really risk putting her on fire?

I stand there gawping as I watch motionless. Isn't it against the rules to put a person's life in danger?

Before I can say anything else, the tip of a carpenter's saw appears through the stage floor.

"What the…" Next thing I know, I'm busy watching Thresh go right through the floor, his flame torches not far behind him. "Gale" I sigh as the crowd gasps in horror. Rue is still stuck on the wheel before the backstage crew; lead by Cinna begins carrying her backstage. They carried the wheel since Rue was still on it.

The hole that was once in the stage floor was then covered by panicking teachers who danced onto stage with duck tape and a pick of cardboard. "Weird" I tell myself.

Once again Claudius runs onto stage but he's tailed by a guy in a panda suit as Claudius yells before disappearing to the other side. "Enjoy your next performance!" The panda then begins waving around the tennis racket he was holding before running after Claudius who suddenly vanished into the curtains, a narrow escape.

I'm beginning to think that this whole talent show is a comedy act. First there was the ninja attack, next came the hole in the ground and finally, a panda? What is the world coming to?

The Careers come onto stage in glittery outfits and shiny make up, I'm pretty sure Cinna is thinking about all the things he could have done to destroy their outfits. The music begins to Ke$ha's 'Tik tok', but before Glimmer can even open her mouth.

A headlight falls above her head; the audience is silent as everyone looks up. Cinna is innocently rubbing his feet against the floor; it's easy to see which headlight fell as he batted his eyelashes like a little the girl. The entire crowd of parents including the judges, excluding Portia all says "Awwww" I palm slap my face.

They actually fell for the innocent card? Really?

"The show must go on!" Clove says as she jumps to centre stage and begins singing away.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city<br>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
>Trying on all our clothes, clothes<br>Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
>Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs<br>Pulling up to the parties  
>Trying to get a little bit tipsy<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

All I have to say is:

She's the queen of bad singers! Her vocals are to squeaky and their dance moves are horrible, they aren't in formation and they can't even dance.

"Boo!" I hear someone say. Looking back to the source of the voice, I spot Cinna with a screwdriver in his hand as he begins working into some headlights as he aims them at some Career's heads.

Crash! Cinna landed one on top of Marvel's head. Boom! Another one fell and hit Cato in the head, soon more of the Careers were as flat as a pancake as Clove stood there shivering in the centre. Her perfect eyes flickering to where Cinna stood, she was shaking all over.

I snickered as I watched Clove run of stage as soon as the song ended. Claudius ran onto stage as he pulled some more on his collar. "Well, that was fun…" He chuckles. By now, some backstage crew students and staff have run onto stage and hauled to Careers onto medical carriers and are rushing them to the hospital. The teachers bring their duck tape and cardboard out again as they patch up the holes, again. Claudius distracts the audience by saying a few jokes. Nobody in the audience laughs at all as some tech geek from the backstage crew plays a cricket tune. "Please welcome, Melanie Foxwoods, or Foxface." He says before running off. The panda comes onto stage again as it bats Claudius in his butt.

Melanie Foxwoods, I've never heard of her in my entire life but Foxface, I know her. She's very sly and cunning, a pure mastermind genius but if I had to compare her to Annie. She wasn't very far off; she's just saner than Annie.

A grey ninja jumps onto stage, the crowd ooo's at Foxface as she performs some fighting styles and gymnastics. That is until Gale jumps onto stage with Rory's sword.

Oh brother. "Foxface, I challenge you to a fight!" He yells at her. The audience claps as if it was all part of the performance, but it's not. Foxface looks please as she stands in a battle stance, you can feel the tension between them as they stand still for a few moments. That was before a random kid from the audience shouted.

"Fight already!" And the battle begun, Foxface attacked as she kicked and punched Gale. Gale blocked it easily with his sword; it went like this for a few minutes. That was until Foxface swapped the sword out of Gale's palms as she kicks him in the gut, Gale is sent flying. All I have to say is that Foxface is one strong girl; I don't think its part of Gale's plan but its working. Foxface is so focused about defeating Gale that she jumps and does a flying kick that makes her disappear behind the walls.

Crash! The sounds of two people colliding is heard as clouds of dust suddenly appear, Gale stumbles out as he laughs weakly. Some people stand up and clap as Gale runs off to backstage dragging Foxface by her long red pony tail. "I have got to learn that move" I make a mental note to ask Foxface to teach me that. Maybe one day I'll use it out on Gale.

"Um… that was interesting, let's welcome our next act!" Claudius says, he doesn't seem to notice the panda guy creeping up behind him until he's whacked in the butt. He then begins running away again. "Somebody help me!" He yells. Some backstage teachers come out with giant needles and a net, they all start chasing the panda.

"Definitely a freak show" I tell myself as I begin polishing my tomato gun. "And he's good, too good." I aim my gun at the random kid that appeared on the stage, he gets the audience cracking up with some jokes that Claudius tried to us but miserable failed. As soon as he opens his mouth, the place goes rocketing sky high with laughs.

I laugh myself before changing back to pure emotionless posture. "Breath, Katniss. And take the shot." As I inhale deeply I smile at the thought of sliming the kid up with tomatoes, deep juicy red tomatoes. "That's a nice thought." I say.

Pulling the trigger, a few hundred tomatoes come flying out as it hits the poor kid square in his face. "Consider yourself dead, kid" I say, after realizing what I said I slapped my face. "Going out of character, Katniss, do not go out of character" I scold myself.

More teachers came dancing onto stage as they pull the passed out boy off stage, they probably sent him to the hospital like the Careers. Still don't know what happened to Thresh, Rue and Random kid number one. Oh well, Gale probably did something.

"And now, axe throwing?" Another student from the AV club comes onto stage; he has flaming hot pink hair, which is gross. I think his name was Seneca Crane, according to rumors; he wanted Claudius's position as announcer. So I'm guessing he was the panda. "Welcome Johanna Mason" Johanna walks onto stage.

At first, I'm afraid about how exactly we are going to handle this but after Johanna misses some people's head, the teachers come and drag her off stage.

The labeled it against school violations to try and behead the audience.

They call that violating the rules but they don't call sabotaging, destroying and harming students against the rules?

"And now for one of the final acts, please welcome, Zervanna Khiller!" Seneca says as the killer walks onto to stage.

I feel my eyes bulb out as she wears the dress Cinna gave but she wore it with leather boots, she was wearing heavy makeup and rock gloves. I couldn't believe it; she used everything we gave her. I search for Gale, his head pops out as he mouths at me 'Go all out!' I nod back.

Cinna sends me a wink as he begins unscrewing the remaining headlights, music begins to play as I rush to load the rest of the tomatoes. This was frustrating as I hear hard metal guitars, I pause. The killer had made 'Get it right' into a rock version! And I hated to admit it but it was good as she sang.

_What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_  
><em>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser<em>  
><em>I'll get through this<em>

Crash! I look back to the stage, Cinna had missed her head. And only by a few inches, a carpenter's saw once again appeared on the stage ground as it begun circling around the killer; she avoided it by dancing on the stage. No! Gale was missing her! I pulled my trigger violently as my brow twitched madly, I didn't care who I hit anymore.

"No more little miss innocent!" I hissed as I began waving the gun around, the tomatoes flew in the air hitting some people in the audience but mostly the killer's groupie of dancers. "Oh c'mon" I yell in fury as my gun ran out, I looked to the side where I had brought up a spare bag of tomatoes, empty. Looking back at the killer, I saw that I wasn't even able to land a single shot on her, it was unheard off.

I sat on a chair as I knew I was out of the game, Gale jumped into action in ninja mode as he began swing the sword wildly here and there. He let out a battle cry but as soon as the killer snapped her fingers, some of her Capitol guards came and carried Gale off stage. 'Tough luck, Gale' I mouth to him.

He frantically replied. 'Don't tell my mom!'

Cinna was also out of the game as he was panting for air, he was out of headlights. So we all sat there as she sang her heart out, it was horrible knowing that we failed. And to the killer!

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right_

_So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally, someone will see<em>  
><em>How much I care<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight.<em>

Seneca clapped as he walked onto stage "Alright! Finally a performance without disaster, and now to end the show, please welcome, Miss Annie Cresta!"

Annie walked onto stage smiling as the beautiful firework background appeared; I smiled remembering the time I took painting it with Peeta.

Peeta…

I blushed at the thought of him. Annie's voice then burst through my head as she began singing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
><em>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you?<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<em>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

-End of Chapter thirteen-

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! and don't hate me if i dissapear again! sorry but juggling things is hard!<strong>_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14: The Birth of the DIVAS

**Yeah, I know its been like half a year since I've written but I finally found the two chapters I completed so enjoy, I'll update this Friday. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Dedication: For those that love this story.**

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this fairytale dream end with fangirls, Careers and of course the Capitol, the school snobs.

-HG-

Chapter fourteen: The Birth of the DIVAS

For as long as remember, Bovina Silvia had always been a Killer fan. So it's pretty obvious that she's doing practically everything in her power as Student Body President to get us expelled, which has failed for the last couple of years. And once more, it's still failing.

We sat in the main office as Bob (which everyone nicknamed her and calls her that) glared at us darkly from behind the pencil sharpener. "You all are such a disgrace," She sneers rudely, she flicks her head in a direction before continuing to sharpen her pencil. "How can you all be so mean to her, she deserved to win!" She pauses as she yells at us. Obviously, she was referring to the Killers ultimate defeat last night. Annie placed third, the killer came second and unbelievably, the kid who was juggling won.

Who knew how much the judges loved tomato comedy?

"Well Bob, if you must know," Cinna sighs deeply, Gale sends me a warning look. I nod silently in reply; we both know what's going to happen next: The Cinna lecture on why you are so, once more so, not pretty enough to be my sister. "Your bald and a female, yeah, I can see through that fake wig." He said it straight out and without hesitation. "You happen to be fat, no wait... plump and you have no taste in fashion. I mean seriously, nobody wears feet warmers anymore. We do not live in the sixties of Afros and rainbow socks or hair wigs. Seriously woman, you need to get a stylish. I just mean offense of anything, but I don't even want to look at you."

With that said and done, Cinna turned around, crossed his arms and faced the wall. Bob had dropped to her knees two seconds into the lecture as a slow stream of tears found its way to my feet. Okay, seriously, I did not see the wig thing coming but that was pretty harsh of Cinna.

"Did you really have to say all that, Cinna?" Gale sighs.

Cinna sticks his head proudly up in the air. "People should have the right to know what is insurmountable in their fashion taste. And that's that. Jeez, you're beginning to sound like Annie when we were back in Junior High. Of course we had Portia to referee." I raise a brow.

"You never did tell us on how you an Annie met. You guys were always a pair since the beginning of High school, so what's the story?" I ask Cinna politely, it looks like we could be here for a while.

"Well…" Cinna begins, "We were twelve and of course, I was already fashionably aware along with my bestie, Portia. We had the cutest clothes and planned to rule to fashion world, minus the Capitol of course, so sweet darling Annie Cresta wore a black dress with a sea green ribbon to school. It was so cute and she pretty much lo-"

"Get to the point." Gale and I snapped at him. We seriously did not what to hear about what he thought about Annie's dress or how adorably cute she looked. It's not like we had all day.

But, technically we did.

Cinna flapped his hands at our faces. "Alright, alright you meanies." He sighed and before we knew it, we had entered Cinna's flashback.

-HG-

_A girl with large round sea green eyes and curls of brown hair walked towards the entrance of the school. "I love her dress, Portia." Young Cinna wearing gold eyeliner whispered to a girl by his side who could only be Portia. "It's so adorably sweet, let's go meet her." Walking after the girl Cinna followed. And they followed and followed her all the way to her class. They didn't say a word but just followed, in a awesomely fashionable way. Cinna's way. Even Cinna was ruling the fashion world back then. Oh yeah.  
><em>

_-_HG-

"You seriously met Annie by following her?" Gale shrieked. He must have been as disappointed as I was to be yelling that loud.

Cinna didn't seem to notice. "Yes and I followed her into the little girls room, she threw her bag at me and went all wrestling Cresta on me, Granpa Joe style. But then Portia came to my rescue." He smiled widely. "Good times.."

My eyes met Gale's for a quick moment. He sent me a look that said 'Listen or abandon?'. I shot him back a look that replied 'Listen, I have to know the rest.' Gale nodded.

Cinna's hands waved in front of my eyes. "Okay, seriously, what is with you two?" He asked. "It's like you have a secret silent language of eye glancing, wait… do you?" He asks.

"Maybe," Gale and I chorus like twins. "Maybe not." We continue.

"That was seriously creepy on so many levels," Cinna shuddered as he wrapped his fashionably clothed arms around himself. "So, Annie became our newest edition to our fashion gang, we called ourselves… The Divas." His hands perform a mini Jazz hand motion as he says 'Divas'.

"Seriously?" I cry out loud. "The divas?" I repeat myself once more. "The DIVAS?"

Cinna places a hand under his chin for moment of pause, the sounds of his brain gears moving for the moment before he speaks again. "It was either all of us or just me…" He looks at his nails. "And it's not 'The divas'" He said in a dull tone. "It's 'THE DIVAS!" He waved his hand about. "And I have to continue, I'm thi-"

Gale speaks up before Cinna could say the rest. "It must have only been you, Cinna." He rolls his eyes. "So anything else we should know?" Cinna's brain gears were moving again. We could practically hear the rusty gears turning.

"Eureka!" Cinna suddenly bolts onto the office waiting chair. "You guys know that Annie pretty much have like a little diabolical lab in the basement right?" Gale tenses up suddenly frozen with pure fear. I nod as a response. "Well… before it was a lab, it was just a dusty old basement and so, Portia and I helped Annie modified it into how it looks today. Those entire pirate swords Granpa Joe owned were hanged, the dusty old wooden long table was moved to the center and all of Annie's evil chemical looking things were put there by her." Cinna beams proudly. "And that's the wonderful tale of how… not only do I dress awesomely, I decorate awesomely as well." Cinna sighs.

Gale leans toward me. "And he says it as if it's a good thing." I smile and laugh in agreement as Cinna suddenly pokes Gale at his waist. "What was that for?"

Cinna cough before answering him. "You want to know what happened to Portia? Well, she finished middle school but then left to Paris for a fashion course and we never saw her again."

"That was until the talent show right?" Cinna nodded as the Principle's office door opened. The ditzy bubblegum haired desk lady walked out.

"He'll see you guys now."

-HG-

After three painful hours of facing the Principle, my ears could use some ice.

"To think he got more to say this year than the last couple of years," Gale chuckled. "I mean, we've been doing it for years and this is seriously the first year the man's ever told us not to do it again." He says towards me.

"I know right?" I begin to speak. "For the first time ever, what did you think Cinna?" We turn our heads forward to see Cinna walking quickly with his head held even higher than before. "He's still taking the comment to far." Cinna turns and gives us his best diva pose.

His hands rested on his hips. "To think he could at least stop mentioning how feminine I dress and act during those three hours would have been nice!" He yells before strutting away.

Gale leans close to my ear and whispers, "Maybe that's why he's called himself a Diva."

I can't help it, I just find myself laughing.

"Oh don't you laugh, Katniss, you know that this look isn't cheap." Cinna huffs and swags away.

Gale and I look at each other. "He's taking it too far," I tell Gale, he nods.

-End of Chapter fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15: The Rumpelstilskin Game

**Okay, I know I promised to update yesterday or even two days ago but somebody... (related to me) stole my sim card from my broadband, so I had no internet connection. But I'm back and after reading my horrible previous chapters, I even reviewed how badly I wrote them, I am here hopefully with a chapter without so many mistakes. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Dedicated: **Anyone who loves humour.

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this tale end in a war of ninjas, evil masterminds, careers and the Capitol, the school snobs?

-HG-

Chapter fifteenth: The Rumpelstiltskin Game

If there was one thing I was sure about right now. It would be to never, and I mean never ever trust Annie to give you a direct response. It was a normal weekend, once again. And all I did was ask her about how to kiss someone you admire, and for some reason she out of nowhere hoped onto the long table in her lair and grabbed a pretty deadly fencing sword.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Catnip?" She demanded as she held the sword pin-pointed directly between my brows. Annie hadn't reacted this defensive since Gale had been invited over for her Alice in Wonderland themed party year, and when he was dressed as the White Queen.

A memory that had scared so many pure minds. Gale wearing a white wig with a very frilly frock is extremely disturbing to still think about. I repeat, extremely disturbing. "It's me, Annie, I swear it's me."

Annie's eyes narrowed further and she hopped off the table, for a person living quite stably without a guardian, she was doing extremely well maintaining the place. Her sword as still jabbing my forehead though, she circled me before sniffing my head and pulling a strand and rubbing it between her pallid fingers. "You look like her, you smell like a dog, just like her." Did she just say what I think she said?

"Hey!" I protested as I held my hands up defensively.

"You protest like her, but then again, anybody could be acting like her. Isn't that right Killer?" She poised and stabbed the space between my hands. The sword went right through it. "But what do you know about her life," Annie walked before taking out a massive pile of papers and slamming it down before me and slapped a 2B pencil down beside it. Wow, these pencils still exist, I seriously thought these things were prevented from being made to save trees.

I skimmed the papers, what the hell was this? Every sentence was a question about something extremely deeply personal about my life. "I am not doing this," I slam my hands down and stand up, but I magically trip. I groan and look at my feet, shackles. Shackles were attached to my legs with a giant metal ball, Annie twirled a key. "Annie, unlock my feet."

She refused and huffed before sitting down on the other side of the table. She took a tea set and poured herself a cup of tea. "I am not letting you leave unless you prove to me that you are who you say you are," She sipped her tea.

I sit down across her and my brows furrow. "And if I refuse," I copy her actions and cross my arms across my chest. "What are you going to do about it?" I countered.

"Cut your head off," Annie replied coolly. The more and more I'm around this girl makes me wonder why I didn't send her to the Mentally Insane Hospital in District 6.

"And how are you going to do that, your majesty." I cooed.

Annie put the cup back down and smiled. I don't like that smile. "Well if you must know the details, I won't chop you head off by hand because that is just gruesome but I will use the guillotine I had just purchased from a weaponry shop up in District 2. They were having such a wonderful sale, I even bought some extremely sharp forks." She was seriously losing it.

"And where exactly is this _guillotine _of yours," I laughed.

"Look behind you," Annie replied calmly before sipping more tea.

I turned around and my eyes literally popped out of my head. There it stood, a guillotine, one of those things with a sharp blade that just drops and cuts people's heads off. In a totally gruesome way. "Where's the pencil?" I say aloud as I pick up a piece of paper from the pile. There had to be at least a million papers here.

"Next to your foot." Annie sighed and stood up as she reached for the kettle of hot water.

-HG-

"I sorry, Catnip." Annie begged once more as she crawled into a ball. "I'm so sorry," She whimpered as I unlocked myself from the shackles. I stand up and look at a crying Annie. She looked so helpless like the night Grandpa Joe passed, except she wasn't crying as much.

"I forgive you," I tell her.

Annie literally just jumps for joy as she hugs me. "Thank you so much, Katniss." She says as she tightens her hug, I find myself struggling to breath. "Oh, I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I didn't know what came over me to do such a wicked thing to you." Annie adds as she releases me at last from that death of a hug.

"You got that right." I say before my knees give away and I lay on the ground gasping for air, she was really strong. "I think I'll be going home now." Annie cocks her head to one side.

"So you don't want to learn how to kiss someone?" Annie asks.

I walk towards the entrance and exit of the lair. "You know what, forget it." I tell her as I begin to leave.

"Why don't we play a little game?"

I pause and look at Annie's smiling face, she hadn't asked to play a game with me for a while so I guess this could be a turning point for the better. "Alright then, Annie."

"Okay but promise you'll not back out of it." I nodded and promised.

-HG-

It was day one of the game and we were back in school. "Is he Blight," I shake my head. "Gale?"

"Hell no!" I tell Annie.

"Cato?"

I roll my eyes at Annie. "Cato's is Glimmer's boyfriend."

"Marvel."

"He's dating Foxface."

"That's all for today." Annie says slyly and leaves me alone. Madge walks up to me with a raised brow.

"Don't ask, we're playing a game." I tell her.

Madge seems a little shocked. "What?" I ask her.

"Nothing, it's just that I've rarely seen Annie play a game anymore." Madge says with sad smile, I know what she means by that. "So what is the game?" I let out a bloody groan and earn myself odd looks from everyone in the yard. "How bad can it be?" Madge says, she doesn't even know the half of it.

I sigh and begin to tell her. I explain about the shackled leg all because I asked her a non-Katniss-like question and how I got trapped into the game. "And if Annie guesses the boy who I wanted to kiss's name, I have to kiss the boy." I tell Madge who smiles kindly at me. "This isn't funny!" I tell her.

"Well it kind of is actually," Madge tells me. "So who is it?" I just look at her smiling at me. "Alright you don't have to tell me." I nod as we leave for homeroom. "But really, who?"

-HG-

Day two had come and I was dreading it.

"Finnick," Annie says happily. I just give her the look. "Did I say Blight already?" She asked, I nod. "Alright then, how about… Thresh?" She asks.

"No, he has a girlfriend I think." I tell Annie.

Annie pouts but then her face lights up and she grins. "How about Cinna?"

I find myself yelling. "Seriously?" Annie chuckles. "Next!"

"Gloss," She says referring to the graduate who's working part time here. Many girls drooled over him.

I shake my head. "I think he's dating Cole." Colette Lemony was a girl in my year who was really pretty but preferred to be called Cole.

"Really?" Annie awes. "I never knew." Nobody really knew but I just happened to pass a class room with a slightly open door and I saw them kissing. So nobody really knew about them. "Well, that's all for today." Annie says and walks away.

Day two over and one more to go.

-HG-

I wanted so badly to sleep in and miss school today, but Prim begged me to go to school so that she could visit the High School she would be attending in a few years. And I had to go bring her. It wasn't long after I arrived Annie smiled and walked up to me. We didn't even wait.

"Could he be Ringo?" She was talking about this kid who lived in District 7 who always helped me get more arrows, we talked a bit. But he was a bit creepy by the way he looked at people's noses.

I rejected the name with a shake.

"Asper!" The boy from District 11 who's family owned herb farm where my mother often bought her herbs from there.

"I think he has a girlfriend," I lie.

"Could it be…" Annie slyly smiled. "Peeta?" My blood froze. Annie didn't even wait for a response. "I knew it!" She said.

"Then why didn't you say his name any sooner?" I found my voice, Annie smiled.

Annie walked closer to me and just smiled. "Because I wanted to be like the princess from that fairy tale, you know, Rumpelstiltskin. The guy who wanted the Queen's baby but she guessed it on the last day." Annie patted my cheeks. "Don't you ever read Prim fairy tale at night?" Annie asked before departing. "Oh, and Catnip." Annie smiles once more but even wider this time. "Enjoy the kiss." I frown.

I just screamed really loudly and I didn't care who stared. "I can't believe this!" I told the sky.

I can't believe I have to kiss Peeta Mellark.


	16. Chapter 16: Complications and Warnings

**I probably lost all my followers and fans because I hadn't updated in ages. Sorry! School and projects :( But this is by far, the most words! 2,142 (And not including this stuff...) Please Review and Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Dedicated: **Anyone who loves the Hunger Games

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is a head strong student who pretty much doesn't even bother about love but when a new boy comes, why does that all change? How exactly will this tale end in a war of ninjas, evil masterminds, careers and the Capitol, the school snobs?

-HG-

Chapter sixteen: Complications and Warnings

Peeta laughed as he threw his head back at something Johanna said as he couldn't stop gagging. Finnick laughed along with him as may Capitol girls surrounded the trio. "You know, if you're going to spy on him, don't wear a bush for your hat." I practically jumped out of my own skin, which was not very Katniss like of me. Annie was sitting on my right while Gale was on my left, he had a binoculars to his eyes.

"Annie's kind of right, Katniss," He says as he casually focuses his eyes elsewhere.

"Says the guy who's checking out Johanna's behind…" Annie adds, I look at Gale who's blushing like crazy. "Yeah, I know what you're looking at." Annie murmurs as Gale tries to deck her with his fist. "You should ask her to the Winter ball next week, Gale…" Annie says as she sends me a glance.

I look away. Winter ball? "That's next week?" I exclaim, Annie's hand comes out and forces my head down along with hers and Gales's.

Annie glares softly at me. "Not so loud, they can hear you." She whispers as we crawl on all four of our limbs into the next shrub before popping our heads out and scaring some freshmen students. "Man does Johanna's butt look big from this angle," I stare at her blankly but Gale frowns deeply at her. "What?" She says. "We were all thinking it, I just had the guts to actually say it." She says in a huff this time.

I shake my head. I wasn't even thinking about Johanna, maybe Gale was, but not me. "The things you say, Annie." I tell her before I hear the morning bell ring. "Duck." We all dive our heads down as the Peeta's group passes by, as soon as the coast was clear I rolled out of the shrub and straightened myself out for class. Annie simply stood up and Gale crawled out of the shrub. I sighed. "So much for Ninja style." I muttered to myself before we headed to class.

-HG-

"Okay, I need to know which suit looks better," Cinna says as he brings out a gold suit and compares it to a silver suit.

"Isn't it called the Winter ball?" I asked him. Cinna nods before tossing the gold one back into his sparkling luggage bag that he rolled to school.

"You're right, Katniss, the silver one would look better with the theme and besides," Cinna says and bats his eye slashes and clasps his hands together. "It brings out my gold eyeliner." He says as he mimics Glimmer's voice.

Gale choked on his sandwich as Annie nodded blankly at him before beginning to laugh randomly. "That's funny." She says to Madge who had said nothing. "What a good joke, Madge." She told the girl before heading over to the vending machine. Madge looked around at everyone. Nobody really knew what happened.

"Is it me or did Annie just hear me make a joke which I'm pretty sure I didn't," Madge asked. "Did I?" She asks suddenly.

I shrug and look over at the girl who had bought a can of soda before tossing it in the bin and began softly giggling to herself with a smile on her face. "It think it's just Annie." I told her.

"And is that Finnick Odair making his way to Annie?" Cinna says as we all turn to see the bronze haired boy strutting his way to Annie. "Pfff, I can walk way better than you, fish boy." Cinna says as we all turn to give him a silencing look. "Okay, I get it." He mutters before frowning to himself.

I think everyone in the cafeteria were watching Annie and Finnick as they smiled and laughed before they parted ways. Annie smiled as she sat back down at our table. "Hey guys," She said as if nothing had happened.

"Well?" Gale asked her. Annie cocked her head to one side blankly and stared at us without a clue about what he was going on about. "What did Finnick want?" He asks her.

Annie smiled. "He just wanted a soda," She told us as we rolled our eyes and brushed it off before we returned to what we were doing before: snacking. "Oh, and he asked me to the ball." She added after a moment of munching.

"What did you say?" Madge asked her as she held onto Annie's hands, stars sparkling in her eyes. This was finally the kind of thing she had always wanted to talk to people about, no hunting, plotting or blood involved. Just gossip. Girly, teenage, dating gossip.

"Me? Oh, I told him to go with his own balls," Gale and Cinna burst out laughing. Madge practically hit the table with her head. I was just amused. "But then he said he wanted me to take me as his date so I just okay." Madge's head shot back up as she gleamed.

"So you have a date to the Winter ball?" Madge asks her with an excited tone. Annie nodded.

Cinna smiled at Madge who had turned to him and nodded. "Dibs on making you over," He told her as Annie smiled and turned to me. Why did I not like that smile for some reason?

"You shouldn't be fussing about me, Cinna, focus on Katniss since she has something to do before the ball," Annie says as she winks wickedly at me. She didn't. Cinna and Madge gasp. Yes she did. Annie did just mention that I was going to ask Peeta. Indirectly anyway. Time to pass on the spotlight.

"Yeah, but so is Gale." Madge and Cinna gasps again and look at the boy beside me who was flustering like mad. Opps, not.

Gale gave me a look that I ignored as I heard the break bell ring, It was time for my Literature Class, with Peeta.

-HG-

Peeta was already there by the time I got to class, which was early. He smiled at me as I sat beside him. "Hey, Peeta," I greeted him as he smiled at me. After the whole past events, I guess you could say we got closer. "So what do you think we're going to be doing today?" I asked him.

Peeta shrugs before he replies. "I hope it's play reading," Of course he did. "I really love acting out the parts, some of the parts make me feel special." He admits to me for no reason as I nod along with it.

"Hey did you hear who Finnick asked to the ball?" I asked him.

Peeta nods. "Annie, right?" He asks me unsure as he says it. "I heard that she said something really weird to Finnick at first."

I chuckled at that. "Yeah, she pretty much told him to go with his own balls." I told Peeta as he laughed. "No, seriously." I told him.

"Annie's hilarious." Peeta says with tinted cheeks. Wait a dang minute.

"Do you like Annie?" I ask him as Peeta tenses up.

"No, why?" Peeta asks a little too quickly for me.

I raise a brow as I point out his tinted cheeks. "You're blushing." I tell him, Peeta brushes my comment off as the teacher comes in for our class.

For that entire class, I felt a bit jealous that Annie was getting all the guys. But I guess I couldn't blame her since she was more … feminine than me, and prettier I guess. Maybe guys liked the sweet looking girls and not the hunting type, like me. I sighed when the class ended.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Katniss," Peeta says as he grabs his bag and leaves the classroom as quickly as he came in.

I watched as he left. "Yeah… it was nice talking to you too," I murmured and dragged my feet to my next class, Biology.

-HG-

"I mean, I don't get it, why would Peeta hide his feelings for Annie if he knew that Finnick was going to ask her?" I complained to in murmurs Blight, my Biology partner. "I know I'm being a tad annoying but what do you expect me to say? '_How can you like her? I like you!_' No that's so not like me." I whispered as I stabbed my scalpel into the frog in front of me.

A cough was heard as I looked up to see Gloss, my teacher looking at me with a disapproving look. "I understand that you like to complain about you personal life, Katniss, but please try to keep it for after my class." He says as Blight sighs from beside me.

Before I could even stop myself, I said it. "Yeah, like you and Cole making out after school." I say as I suddenly cover my mouth after I said it. "I'm so sorry." I told Gloss but I could already see the pink in his cheeks rising.

"May I have a word with you outside, now," He says fiercely as he opens the door and glares at me to follow.

"I may have over did it." I tell Blight who slightly nods. I sigh as I once again drag my feet outside.

What was wrong with me today? I was so out of character!

-HG-

"I don't know how you found out about me and Cole, but I would like you to keep it a secret." Gloss says in a low voice from across me before he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't even know what's gotten into me?" He tells me before he sinks down against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

Gloss shakes his head before looking at me. "Have you ever felt this attraction to a person before?" He asks me. I nod. "Well that was how I felt when I first began teaching, Cole, I didn't know why but I just felt this attraction to her. And when she started doing badly in my classes, I thought why not? A few extra hours after school could help her but then things led to other things and yeah…" He trailed off.

"So you really love her don't you?" I ask him.

Gloss nods. "Yeah, I do." He admits with a chuckle. "But I might as well hang up my tie if the school finds out about us." He tells me before looking back up at me. "How did you find out about us, Katniss?" He asks me.

I laugh to myself and sighed. "Well… I left my book behind and …I thought _'why not get it?'_ since I really needed the book for my homework and then I passed the Biology lab on my way there, and I heard some noises… so I looked through the gap in the door and there you two were. Kissing and stuff…" I said as Gloss slightly blushed. "Am I in trouble?" I asked him.

"No… but please don't tell anyone about this." Gloss tells me as he stands up and straightens his dirty blonde hair and looks at me with dark hazel eyes. "You may return to class, Katniss." He tells me as I walk back to class.

-HG-

It was lunch, and Cole knew that I knew about them.

"Katniss," I turned around to see the brunette beauty as she had a frown on her face. "Can I like talk to you for a few minutes…" She says as her eyes flash over my friends. "In private." I nod as I got out of my seat and followed her to Gloss's Biology lab.

Gloss was at his desk as Cole locked the door behind her and pulled the blinds down. "I thought we talked about this," I began as I took a seat. Cole tossed her bag on the ground beside Gloss's desk before she sat on his desk beside him and crossed her arms.

"You guys did, but not with me, Katniss." She tells me as her blue eyes bore into my mine. "Listen, if you tell anybody about '_us_'," She says as she indicates Gloss her and her. "Word is going to get out fast and if my parents find out, they are going to ship me off to some boarding school in the UK and this school will lose one of its top honour students. And it'll be all your fault." She tells me as she points at me.

That was weird. "I thought you were doing badly in Biology?" I ask her.

Cole shrugs. "I'll do anything for some extra time with Gloss," She says before she places her lips on his for a quick kiss. I furrow my brows and shudder at the public display. Cole turns to me with a frown. "Got it?" She asks me seriously with a warning tone.

"Yeah, I got it." I told her as I left the Biology lab to leave those two alone to their business. "Love really makes people do some crazy things…" I tell myself.

I wonder…


End file.
